Second Place
by fruitloops2117
Summary: "You know, a 2001 survey stated that 68% of women wear black lingerie to bed when they wish to partake in sexual intercourse with their partners and 97% of men have admitted to responding to that same black lingerie." The male detective stated matter-of-factly, "But, recently I have found that I personally find white lace lingerie to be quite arousing."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sat cross-legged in the booth at the back of the airport café, just letting life drift pass me as I immersed myself in the paperback I was reading. It's an excellent read actually, perfect for me. It's called The Psychology of Proof: Deductive Reasoning in Human Thinking, I had been working on it for the past two days, none stop, not caring about the dry ache that was prominent in both my eyes.

I paused, looking up from the size ten font, seeing my dad making his way over to the booth, discussing this months stock increase into his Bluetooth, his black suit ironed crisp and clean, his shoes shined to mirror like standards and his black hair slicked back with a frightening amount of gel. Jip. That was my dad, CEO millionaire and natural born businessman. His handsome, but no-shit serious features got results and a net worth of…_cough…couch…_not _exactly _your business now is it?

As my dad finished up his one sided conversation with some poor old soul on the other line, he slid into the booth across the table and ran his fingers through his hair, a sign of obvious stress and financial strain of some sort.

"Was that the new guy, Jerry?" I asked my grim faced dad who grunted in response, he was always the silent type, that's what mom said at least.

"If you need a job done, its best to just do it yourself. I'm telling you." Mumbled my dad, mostly to himself. I smiled at that, it was…_interesting_ to see someone love their job so much. If there was one thing my dad loved doing, it was making money and he was damn good at it too.

After I completely devoured my red velvet cupcake and chugged down my pink lemonade I asked my dad if I could take a look around, seeing as his gourmet omelet and espresso had just arrived, and he said I could. I had been in many different airports all around the world by now and there wasn't anything that was too exciting about a million and one gift stores all in one place, but I really needed to stretch my legs, so why not?

Committing the page number I was on to memory and placing the paperback in my satchel, I skipped through the building, letting my thoughts drift into a land of yellow tape and evidence lockers, passing the same flower cart four times before stepping into the cutest little sweet shop.

It was small, the enclosed arrangement of shelves, stocked with variations of candy, gave it more of cozy feel to it. The colorful rappers and packaging made it out to be whimsical and created the illusion of Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. Somehow even with all the colors, the shop made me think of the color yellow, as if that made sense.

Walking through the narrow aisles, searching for something I could chew on later on the flight. I had already made my way through half of what they stocked, hands still empty, I swear I just passed a pair of beat up tennis shoes, but chose to ignore it and I came across a rainbow lollipop that spiraled flat onto a stick, I love those little suckers! Lifting the biggest one out from the shelf and turning around to pay, than came to an abrupt halt.

**Where the hell did my lollipop go?**

Looking around for the runaway cavity on a stick, then hearing the distinct crackling of rapper plastic I turned my gaze upwards and… to my complete surprise, saw a boy, maybe a year or two older than me perched up on the shelf in a crouch position, _my _lollipop held by the tip of the stick between his lanky forefinger and thumb, the clear rapper discarded onto the floor.

At first I couldn't get a word out, his strange presence caught me off guard, watching dumbfounded as he scrutinized the sweet before giving it an immense _lick._

"Excuse me?" I said to the strange boy, he turned his gaze to me, his expression blank, "I believe that was _mine_." I said, feeling really annoyed because of this strange person's behavior.

Then without a word he hopped off of the shelf and landed only a meter away from me, the lollipop's round edge in his mouth, which annoyed me even more as I surveyed his appearance. The lanky form in front of me must really hate outdoors, because his skin was in a neck in neck competition with his white long sleeve shirt which morphed into a simple blue jeans that hung from his skinny hips, no shoes. My gaze than moved to his face and I found myself mesmerized by a pair of onyx orbs that were half hidden by his midnight strands of hair, that looked like they never touched a brush since birth. And his posture! Absolutely terrible.

Without saying a word the stranger took a step closer to me, than another and another and eventually our faces were mere inches apart. This didn't bother me really, I was never a cluster phobic so I didn't see a reason to be one now.

"Terribly sorry." The stranger muttered, lifting his hand to my face, placing his forefinger on the bridge of my thick black framed glasses and pushed them upwards, more secured on my nose.

I swallowed hard, "Thank you." I felt a blush creep into my cheeks, I already had three accidents involving my glasses slipping off my nose and it shattering. The stranger then turned away from me and walked back down the aisle and placed his bare feet in the pair of beat up tennis shoes, no socks required, apparently.

Then turning back, he held the sweet sucker out towards me, his head tilted, "Do you still want this?" he asked in a monotonous, pubic voice that cracked quite distinctly at the end of the question.

I shook my head, "No no, I've changed my mind. You keep it." I replied quite quickly, the thought of swapping spit with this stranger did not bring a smile to my face, no, not even close. So instead I reach for a chocolate bar and he shrugged, licking the lollipop with anticipation. Our eyes locked and we stared at each other far longer than we should have and than I finally break the silence, "What?" now completely irritated.

He replied slightly cocking his head to the side, "Aren't you going to pay?" one hand stuffed in his pocket one holding the stick of the lollipop.

"Aren't _you_?" I replied, hoping to catch the stranger off guard, but he remained indifferent, striding over to the punk girl with electric blue hair that stood behind the cash register and handed her some money and whispered her something I couldn't quite make out and then he was out the door without a glance back in my direction.

Sighing I stepped up to the cash register and reached for my satchel when the girl with the blue hair stopped me, "No need, that guy you were just talking to paid for yours as well." She said, to my complete amazement.

"Really?" I had to ask, unsure whether I heard her correct or not.

"Err…Yeah…" the girl replied in a slow unsure tone, as if questioning her own hearing.

Surprised and taken aback, I peered through the glass of the door to see if I could spot the strange boy who had paid for my flight snack, but couldn't spot him from inside the shop. "Err…well I guess I'll go then?" I let my words hang in the air, putting the chocolate in my satchel, walking out of the shop, leaving the confused girl and scanned the perimeter for the boy with the oversized wallet. Finally spotting him at an accessory cart, trying on different sunglasses. I stalked over there pulling out some money from the wallet in my satchel, readying it.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked a few steps away from him, his back facing me. I got no answer, so I continued "You didn't _have _to pay for _my _expense. I get along quite fine, thank you." More than fine actually, which is why I never felt comfortable taking other peoples money.

The strange boy turned around to face me; a pair of round red frames concealed his hypnotic gaze, the sucker still in his hand and every so often he would relish in its sugary goodness. "Do you now?" he questioned and without answer I held the money out towards him, expecting him to take it, but with no such luck. "It was quite obvious that your family is well off." Taking the red sunglasses off at this statement, his onyx gaze settling on my face "Your custom Bentley glasses and Marc Jacobs bag, made it quite clear."

Wait…he deduced that I my dad had money? Why would he open his wallet to someone who clearly didn't need it?

"Well, here." I pushed the money towards him, but he only stared at it.

"It's really not a problem." He said, but it only irritated me more, "If it was I wouldn't have done it in the first place." Added as an after thought, sensing my irritation.

"Well…" I began, but seized as his gaze widened in a curious manner, "…um…thank you." I said and he gave a short brisk nod and went back to surveying the sunglasses.

"Um…what's your name?" I asked, with genuine interest.

Without turning to face me he replied, "Tom." His croaky voice quite prominent now.

"Nice to meet you, Tom. I'm Peyton." I said politely, Tom now taking quite an interest in a pair of aviators, which suit him quite well actually, but placed them back on the rack after a thorough inspection and turning to face me. He mouthed my name, bringing his thumb to his lips all while staring wide eyed at the ground.

His gaze lifted a bit higher, but not by much then said "That's an interesting book you're reading there." I traced his gaze to my satchel, which had the spine of The Psychology of Proof: Deductive Reasoning in Human Thinking peaking out of the unzipped slit.

"Yeah, it's actually really good." I said, blushing a bit, feeling embarrassed that my weird obsession was now out in the open.

"You like solving puzzles?" he asked, I wasn't sure if he was genuinely interested or wanted to avoid an awkward silence, due to his indifference to the subject.

"Yeah, I do." I said rather defensively.

"Interesting." Tom replied in deep thought.

"Peyton?" I turned around to see my dad taking long quick strides in our direction, "Peyton, why aren't you answering your cell phone, I've been calling you for the past…" my dad stopped mid sentence, spotting the strange silhouette that was Tom and eyed him curiously, "Oh…Peyton who is _this_?" his voice laced with obvious dissatisfaction at the thought of his only teenage daughter talking to a strange teenage _boy_, or any boy for that matter.

"Dad this is Tom." I said in a rushed breath, not sure how my dad would react, "Tom this is my dad, Richard Shire." There were a few seconds of stony silence between the two males, my dad scrutinizing Tom's strange appearance.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Shire." Tom said, breaking the silence.

"Peyton, our flight leaves in eight minutes," turning his attention back to me, "…we have to go _now_." He said, stepping aside to let me walk pass him.

"Err…okay, dad." I reply quite awkwardly, taking a few steps than turning to face Tom, "Do you have an email address? I can give you mine? We could…" I withheld my last few words, sensing my dad's disapproval, Tom staring at me with his wide gaze, I noticed a nervous twitch that was so small it could have been non existent.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." He stated slowly.

"Oh…" my face fell, but my dad's seemed to brighten up a bit, which made me wonder if it wasn't my dad's sudden presence that caused a shift in Tom's behavior, "…That's okay." I said and turn to walk away, "Bye, Tom." I said waving goodbye to him over my shoulder. If he reacted in anyway, I didn't see it, mostly because my dad was rushing me along to get to our flight and partially because I was a little disappointed that he had denied me his contact info. It was nice just talking to someone close to my age, I didn't have any friends because of all the travelling and even when we weren't I was homeschooled, so by now I was a really shy thirteen-year-old girl who loved to read and never socialized with anyone.

My dad and I were now in an airplane, three hundred and fifty thousand feet above sea level on our way to America. We flew business class and I was staring blankly out the window. Tom almost completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: sorry if the writing sucks, I'm tired and bored and I forgot to do the disclaimer in my last chapter so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters in it accept the oc. SHE'S MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA**

**AGAIN I APOLOGISE IF THE WRITING IS HORRIBLE ITS THREE IN THE MORNING AND I'M AN INSOMINIAC!**

Chapter 2

"Pull over! This is the police and we request that you _pull over_!" shouted the LAPD officer from his standard police vehicle, that was now racing down the open highway next to me in a high speed chase, two more tailing me from the back. I really could do without this.

"Oh _screw _it!" I yelled back, the officer's shocked face brought an untamable smirk to my lips as I pushed down on the gas peddle with doubled force, the red Volvo shooting over the street in a crimson blur, leaving the three police cars trailing hopelessly. It really is nothing more then a misunderstanding, honest.

Almost there…I made a left turn and then a right into the alley, the wheels on my Volvo screeched to a halt.

"_Fuck_." The vulgar curse slipped from my lips with good reason. The sight before me was enough to drive me to the breaking point. The whiteness of my knuckles were prominent on the steering wheel. I was angry, no, I was _beyond _angry!

Right in front of the building I was parked at, was a police car, an ambulance and a fire truck, the building webbed in yellow police tape. The scent of passing ashes filled the air as I stepped out of my car as I observed the scenario. Conclusion…

"…L…" was all I could manage through teeth grinding against each other in hopes of calming my rage. It could only be him, Coil and Deneuve were too far behind to deduce were the suspect was going to commit suicide. It was only L and I who read between the lines.

L had beat me to the scene and now I would remain ranked as the fourth greatest detective in the world…for now at least. One day I _will_ be number one and L would be forever forgotten. I know, I might sound incredibly competitive, but I am! All my life I've only wanted to do one thing. And that was to solve crimes and bring criminals to lawful justice. Which I have, but it would be even more fulfilling to know that I am the best at what I do.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Can't you see…"

"I'm not _blind_." Cutting the young officer off quite harshly, I pulled my Private Investigator license from my coat pocket, only letting him see it for a split second before putting it away again. I could see the wheel's turning in his head, the results were a shocked expression and a stuttered apology.

"You're…you're Sinclair? But…but you're a…a…"

"Girl?" I finished, raising an eyebrow at the young officer. His sexist chauvinistic statement, clearly left me indifferent. By now I had gotten quite used to the sexist world we all live in.

The front doors of the building burst open and out came a young woman, with dark hair, dressed from head to toe in black, talking into a cell phone, _how discrete_. Her name was Naomi Misora and she was the one who had worked under L, to solve this case. Obviously she was having a discussion with L over the phone in the current situation.

Following after her was a paramedic, pushing the very suspect on a gurney. He looked terrible, skin black and red and shriveled because of the fire that he so willingly threw himself into. I was disgusted by him, not because of his deformed figure, but because of all the ruthless murders he had committed in a sort of sadistic bohemian artist kind of way. Rue Ryuzaki, obviously an alias, he had even 'worked' with Naomi.

I kept a watchful eye on the female investigator as she hang up the phone and tucked it onto her pocket. Then I walked in her direction, taking a few quick strides, then bumping smack into her.

"Oh _shit_! I am sooo sorry!" I exclaimed in an exasperate high-pitched voice, "I am _such_ a cluts." I continue, but Misora shrugs it off and walks on in the direction of the officer I was chatting to earlier.

Ducking behind a dumpster I pulled out Misora's cell phone that I had switched with mine only a second ago. I dialed the first number on the call log and waited. It rung twice before someone answered.

"Naomi." Came a synthetic voice.

"_Wrong_, but I'll let you take another guess." I stated confidently.

"Sinclair. I was wondering when I'd ever get the pleasure to have you on the other line again." I detected a hint of smugness in the synthetic voice, my temper flared.

"L, you've beaten me yet again."

"Do not worry, you'll have plenty of opportunities to have a _try_ at evening the score…"

"And I _will_!" I couldn't hold my temper anymore, four years and I couldn't get past fourth place, "_This_ is the last time I lose to _you_ L."

"If I recall correctly, you said the same thing after our last case." I felt the blood rush to my face out of sheer embarrassment, because it was one hundred percent true, "You remember don't you?"

"_This_ time the odds were in your favor." I state, trying to change the subject from me to him, there's a pause and then…

"What _exactly _do you mean?"

"We both know, you and Ryuzaki, or whatever his name is, are connected in more ways then one."

"Care to elaborate?" L shoots back, indifferent.

"It all seems too…coincidental, that the murderer happened to be working under the detective investigating the murders. Doesn't it?"

"It would seem…" he trails off mid sentence as if deep in thought, but changes the subject quickly, "It was nice speaking to you Sinclair, I do hope we can do this again." Then hangs up.

"Wha…?" shocked I lower the phone away from my ear.

"I believe this is yours." I whipped myself around to face the owner of the voice, which belonged to the one and only Naomi Misora. She had one hand on her hip and one curled around _my_ cell phone, holding it up for observation.

"Yes, _thank_ you." My voice nothing less then sarcastic, I swiped the phone from her, not returning hers just yet.

"Then would you kindly return mine?" she asks, with obvious irritation.

"Sure, whatever." I toss her the cell phone and proceed in unwrapping one of the many watermelon lollipops I keep in my pockets and pop it into my mouth. "Tell your boss to watch his back."

The next day, L's latest and best case was dubbed The LA BB murder case.

**This ones a little short, but it was necessary. I think you guys get the idea of the relationship between L and Peyton/Sinclair. Btw "Tom" was an alias that L used in the first chapter for obvious reasons and L is two years older then Peyton and in this chapter she is twenty one which means L is twenty three. I have lot's of exciting things planned so please keep reading and reviewing. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Peyton is no longer the narrator of the story, because I find writing from her perspective quite tedious and I'm sorry I couldn't update last week, I'm in the middle of writing exams and I didn't have the time, but it's here so please enjoy and please leave me some lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death not or any of the characters, BUT hands off the oc I created her, she's MINE!**

**This chapter takes place a year later.**

Chapter 3

"I didn't do nothin'."

"Henrico, we both know that's not true." Sinclair stated, calm and indifferent, currently in the middle of interrogating Henrico Gomez, a suspect of multiple rapes and murders, but so far he wouldn't confess to anything and her patience was wearing thin.

"Look I didn't do anything!" Henrico was a nervous wreck, he hadn't looked the lady detective in the eye since the interrogation started, he changed his story every time he was asked about any of the rapes and murders, his leg was bouncing off the floor and his hands were underneath the desk.

_What a goof._ Was all Sinclair could think, she had enough evidence to pin him for raping nine girls between the ages of ten and fourteen and for killing six of them. All she needed was a confession.

"Henrico, just admit it was you. I have enough evidence to sentence you to death."

"_Fu-ck_ you." he said every word slowly, hoping the detective would be caught off guard, of course she wasn't.

Sinclair sighed heavily and turned her gaze to the one-way mirror, "Then I'm afraid you've left me no choice." A split second later two men; both fairly built, burst into the room.

The first, with dark brown hair and stubble, flipped the table over where Henrico and Sinclair were seated at, it hit the wall with a load bang. Then the second, who was bald, punched the suspect square in the nose, who fell to the floor, whimpering through a bloody nose.

The two men then proceeded to tie Gomez to a chair and take turns beating him, all the while Sinclair standing in the background, serenely sucking on a watermelon flavored lollipop.

After a few minutes, Sinclair orders the two men to stop and step aside. Gomez is quietly weeping, beaten bloody and senseless. The young lady detective walks over to him, bending down to face him and then says again, "Henrico Gomez, did you or did you not force yourself onto nine girls, slaughtering more than half of them?"

At first Gomez is silent and doesn't even look at Sinclair, but then nods his head, slowly and unsure.

"Yes?" Sinclair queried.

Gomez nods his head for a second time.

"Yes you did or yes you didn't" Sinclair could be ruthless at times, and it would seem now was one of those times.

"I…I did it." Gomez said in a low monotonous barely audible voice.

"_What_ did you do, Enrico Gomez?" she was milking it, but with reason. That reason may or may not be good, but reason nonetheless.

"I fucking _raped_ and _killed_ all those bitches! Okay? I fucked every single one of those girls and I loved it! But you know what was better? Cutting them up and watching them bleed. So kill me if you want! I'll die a happy man." He finished off with a smirk, the two men who were now standing behind Sinclair were dumbstruck at his confession.

"Hmm…" was all the detective could manage at first, but quickly regained her words, she said, looking straight into Gomez's eyes, "You don't deserve death." then Sinclair stood and made her way out the door.

"Wait what?" Gomez yelled after her "Come back here you, FUCKING BITCH!" whether he truly meant it when he said he would happily take the death penalty, didn't matter to Sinclair, it wasn't her style and it definitely was not justice. No one not even the scum on this planet deserved to die before his or her time.

The accomplished detective stood and watched through the one-way glass, as the two men handcuffed the guilty suspect.

"He's a sick bastard, you know." Andrew Thomas, who worked under Sinclair on this case, said from beside her.

"Just doing my job." She replied indifferent. Andrew had seen the entire scene unfold and he was impressed, his infatuation with the young detective had definitely been with good reason.

"You did good." He praised. Sinclair was not oblivious to Andrew's 'little crush', it was quite obvious really, but this saddened her. Andrew was good and young and handsome and completely not her type.

"Thank you." That was all she could say, then after a few seconds added, "What is it Andrew?"

"What?" the word came out spluttered and clumsy, much like how a child would say when his or her mother found them doing something they weren't suppose to be doing.

"Something's bothering you." The young lady had definitely noticed how the young man beside her had been ringing his hands over and over again, something, she had learned, he did when he was nervous.

"Err…it's nothing really." He stated, but she was not convinced.

"Andrew…" she sighed.

"Could-I-take-you-out-to-dinner-tonight?" his words came out rushed and strangely high pitched.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" she actually had caught it, every single hurried word, but she hoped that if she acted like she hadn't heard him, he would just drop it.

"I would love to take you to dinner, tonight." He said slowly, not sure how the girl would react.

"It's not possible, I…" she didn't have a reason, besides that she could never think of him in a romantic way, "…I…I'm sorry." She wished she didn't have to do this, but she could never endanger somebody else's life for nothing more then selfish emotional and sometimes physical gratification.

"Oh," Andrew was disappointed, but he had prepared himself, he knew it was a long shot, even his best friend Ted had said she was out of his league, "That's okay."

"Andrew you're terrific, but my profession doesn't exactly allow…'relationships'." Sinclair added trying to make the young man feel better.

"No it's fine, I understand."

"Good"

**Please with a cherry on top review, I'm going to try and update in the middle of the week. **

**Chapter 4 preview: Sinclair/Peyton hears about Kira over the news and knows L will take this case. What will she do? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, first my mom took away my laptop because she said that I was getting distracted from my exams, then our wifi wasn't working and then my laptop CRASHED so now I am working from my friends iPad. *sigh* clearly the universe doesn't want me writing fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters in it, accept the oc. **

Chapter 4

Peyton sat in a chair, at a table, in her kitchen of her New Yorken apartment, plunged deep into the depths of Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice, contemplating the meaning of love.

She sighed, deeply upset at the realization of her loveless, lonely life.

Stop it! she thought to herself, You're being stupid. You new exactly what you signed yourself up for when you became a detective five years ago. She mentally slapped herself for getting so upset over something she decided was so trivial only a few years ago. She shook herself out of her depressing stupor and decided a long hot shower would make her feel better.

A half an hour later, a now tranquil and slightly pink-skinned, Peyton stepped out of the shower, room filled with steam. Rapping herself in a fluffy white towel, she then proceeded to brushing her teeth over the sin. After gargling and spitting, she took a few seconds to look at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink from the heat, brightly-dyed red hair framed her heart-shaped face, wet strands sticking to her shoulders, soft supple lips and big brown doe eyes, that she strongly disliked. She was quite pretty, but she tried not to be because she was afraid that people may not take her seriously in her profession.

After settling into a pair of comfy pajamas, Peyton happily plopped herself onto the coach, book in hand, but before she could pick up on the first sentence her cell phone rang. Without hesitation she flipped open the mobile.

"Peyton speaking." Since it was her personal cell phone, she didn't have to worry about her identity being found.

"Peyton, dear how are you?" It was her aunt Millicent, the retched old thing, Peyton did not have a single good memory of her. She was a bossy, snobby, gold digging hag, who spoiled her daughter far too much, married three times over and adopted a poor girl all the way from Japan a year ago to impress her tea drinking, crumpet eating country club friends. She has never been nice to Peyton as a child. Growing up she would call her niece odd, awkward, socially impaired and doomed to die alone. So why after nearly eight years was she calling her now?

"Aunt Millicent?" The bewildered girl questioned.

"The same."

"Is something wrong?" did you obtain cancer and only have two weeks left to live? She added only in her heard, snickering at her own joke.

"No not at all." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Then what is it?" Peyton question, partially suspicious.

"I just called to inform you that Julia, Anna and I are going to be in town the day after tomorrow and are planning to stop by." Said aunt Millicent.

"Is that so?" Peyton queried, now fully suspicious of her aunt.

"Yes dear, we'll see you then."

"Can't wait." She replied in a bored tone.

"Take well, ta-ta."

"Ta-ta, aunt Millicent." They greeted each other, then both hung up the phone, almost too eager too get off the line.

Peyton sighed. She now had to book the first flight to London, because when aunt Millicent said she was going to stop by, she had meant at Shire Manor, where Peyton Shire supposedly 'lived'.

What is your motive, Millicent?

The next morning Peyton was on a flight back 'home', it was a horrid experience to say the least. She had had to put up with the most annoying flight hostess on the planet, she kept trying to get her autograph or take a sneaky picture and kept trying to pass over non complimentary items as free, because she had mistaken Peyton for someone famous, even after she denied the accusations. Safely on the ground she made her way straight out of the airport, not needing to claim any luggage since she travelled light and only carried a single duffle bag with enough necessaries for a few days. Once outside Peyton scanned the perimeter for a familiar face.

"Excuse me madam?" Said a very British male.

"Excuse you, but I am no madam."

"Right you are champ."

She gasped only then realizing with whom she was talking to. She practically pounced on the male figure, who willingly accepted the embrace with eagerness.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"How are you my little angel, my god have you grown." The last time Richard Shire had seen his daughter was a few months ago on her twenty second birthday.

"I missed you too dad." She said softly into his shoulder. Father and daughter now reunited. During the ride home Peyton and Her father tried catching up a bit, they talked about Richard Shire's business and Peyton's life in New York.

"So is there anyone special?" The dreaded question that she was hoping to avoid, finally came up.

"No, not really dad." She stated, lowering her gaze in embarrassment.

"Not yet?" He asked, surprised that his daughter as beautiful and smart as she is had no man in her life.

"You know what dad, I think I'm just waiting for the right person." She stated a little more confidently, even though it was a lie, in fact she wasn't looking or waiting, she was hoping though, but she would not permit herself to, Sinclair was constantly in danger and she couldn't bare the thought of endangering someone else's life as well.

"Well, don't make me wait too long. I want to be able to kill him first for even thinking of my daughter in a lesser than appropriate way." Richard declares and they both laugh.

The rest of the ride home is peaceful and Peyton is glad the topic never arises again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned I am officially on holiday and will be updating regularly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**and this is where it al begins XD...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters in it...accept the oc and her crazy family members.**

Chapter 5

"Welcome home, Miss Shire." Said their faithful chauffeur, Charles, as they neared a large double set gate.

"It's good to be home, Charlie." replied Peyton, feeling a twinge of guilt, she was after all _just_ visiting, but her dad didn't know that.

After passing through the gates they continued down a dusty gravel path, that circled around the Cupid and psych fountain and came to a halt in front of the Victorian style manor. It was a lovely estate, rising three stories high, with its stone walls and arched windows it remained a charismatic nostalgic home, for it's inhabitants, especially for those who often had to sleep in hotel beds.

The car slowed and came to a stop, Charles politely proceeded to open the car door for his employer and his daughter.

Peyton let out a prolonged sigh as she stepped out of the black car, "Lavender." Her favorite.

"Can I take your bags Miss?" Charles politely offered.

"Umm...no thank you Charlie, it's just this one." she replied, cocking the duffel bag on her shoulder. Peyton and her dad stepped onto the porch and into the house, the ceiling of the entrance hall rose high, a round mahogany table with a decorative sunflower situated in the middle, marble flooring and wide set staircase that lead to the second floor.

"I'll let you settle in princess, I'll be in my study if you need me." Typical, she thought, work was all her dad _really_ thought about.

"Okay dad." She replied, not too fazed, it was custom by now, and made her way up the stairs and onto to the second floor. The familiar surroundings weighting her chest with nostalgia as she made her way down the passage and stopped at the last door on the left.

She smirked down at the finger print scanner situated were the door handle was supposed to be, Peyton had always been a secretive soul. She remembered putting this entire thing together on her thirteenth birthday, stating that she was now a teenager and needed her privacy. Mr. Shire was not at all happy when the maid quit after getting quite ferociously shocked for trying to get into her room. Peyton had of course just shrugged it off.

Placing her thumb in the scanner, there was a distinct _beep _and the door unlocked, allowing her into her old room. The walls were a crisp white, one wall was completely aligned with bookshelves. The rest of the room occupied by a four poster bed, a wardrobe, a desk with a computer and a bulletin board and a large arch window that over looked the backyard.

Leaving her shoes and duffel bag at the door, she shuffled her way over the carpet and to her bed, plopping down onto the mattress, she was jet lagged and quite tired.

"To bad I can't stay like this forever" she thought aloud, before letting her thoughts drift into space.

The next morning Peyton woke up to the bright sun invading her space. She let out a sleepy groan and pulled the covers over her head, determined to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later the sleepy girl was yet again disturbed by a persistent tapping at the door.

"Peyton, honey." It was her dad.

"Urg...what is it dad?" She groaned sleepily from her place in the bed.

"I just wanted to remind you that your aunt Millicent and your cousin Julia are going to be joining us for brunch." Richard continued from his side of the door, but there was no answer from his daughter, just silence "Princess?"

"Hmm? Yeah...brunch...Julia...aunt Millicent...got it." She mumbled into her pillow.

"What was that?!" He hadn't caught a single word, all he got was a few grunts and mumbles.

"Dad! I will be down in a few minutes." She whined at the door.

"Okay, don't go back to sleep." Peyton could almost make out a warning tone in his voice, but didn't take it too seriously, because she shrunk back under the covers as soon as her dad's footsteps were heard down the hall...

When Peyton awoke again, she was well rested enough to let her head peek out from under the covers and stole a glance in the clocks direction...

"SHIT!" It was nine fourth two already? Aunt Millicent was going to be here any minute now!

She shot out of bed so fast that she stumbled over her own to feet and fell face first into the carpet on her way to the bathroom.

"Ow . . . " she moaned, but shot back up in an effort to get cleaned up and dressed before her aunt arrived. Finally she made it in the shower and came out clean and ever-fresh, of course she nearly slipped on her way out, but she was clean nonetheless! She dressed hastily in a dark blue sundress, camel sleuth coat and black combat boots, it was a strange combination, but she hadn't even considered matching when getting dressed. Half way out the door she noticed something strange...every thing was all fussy...HER GLASSES! She turned back around and grabbed her large thick black framed glasses and put them on.

_DING DONG_

"Holy shit!" that was the door bell! She sprinted out the room, through the passage, down the stairs and then fell about seven steps off the ground, landing in a heap of red hair and creased clothing on the ground.

"Shit." She groaned.

"Oh dear." It was aunt Millicent, her looming silhouette cast a dreary shadow over her disgraceful niece.

Peyton clumsily got back up on her feet, wobbling a bit before gaining stability, "Aunt Millicent! How are you?" she said in a high pitched voice which reflected her embarrassment at the situation.

Millicent gave her niece a disapproving stare, with her arms crossed and her lips pressed into a firm line. Heesh, she had aged quite a bit since the last time Peyton had seen her, her blonde hair was streaked with grey, her cold blue eyes that burnt into your soul were tired and had bags and her face was slightly more wrinkled.

Peyton felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the embarrassment of being lectured through her aunt's eyes alone.

There was quite a bit of snickering and the word "Freak" being muttered from behind aunt Millicent. Peyton had to crane her head to see pass her aunt, and standing there was her cousin Julia, the spoiled 'IT' girl. She had long dark brown hair and ice blue eyes and was curvy in all the right places, she wore a floral print dress that stopped mid-thigh and black stilettos and was the same age as Peyton. Ever since they were little they despised each other.

Standing next to Julia, was a girl, probably fourteen or fifteen, with cropped black hair and Japanese features, she wore a simple black skirt and purple blouse.

"This must be Anna." The red head tried breaking the awkward silence by changing the subject.

"No shit Sherlock." Comments the she-devil that is Julia.

"Hmm? Yes, Anna this is my...uh...niece, Peyton Shire And her father Richard Shire." Aunt Millicent gestures to her brother in law who is now standing beside his daughter.

"My name is _Suki_." Whines 'Anna' from behind aunt Millicent, who angrily whips around and glares at the adolescent girl, who averts her gaze in shame.

"We already talked about this! Your name IS Anna! I adopted you and I named you!" Millicent shouts at the poor Japanese girl, who looks down at the ground to avoid her 'mother's' death glare.

"Hey Suki? Would you like to help me with tea?" Aunt Millicent now fuming, turns to Peyton, arms crossed. Suki just stares at the red head with wide eyes, almost in adoration.

"Dont in courage her freak." Julia perks up, then smirks at her nemesis' attire, "Dont the labels go _inside _the clothing?"

"What?" Peyton scratches her head in confusion, then looks to Suki, who points to her blouse and then to Peyton's chest. "Oh, the labels." She mumbles and then blushes pro furiously when she finally discovers that her dark blue dress is inside out and on the wrong way around.

"Melancholy." Comments aunt Millicent at the site of it.

Julia snickered some more and Peyton looks to Suki who was trying desperately not to laugh and then she does the unthinkable. Without knowing what came over her, Peyton pulled her sleuth coat from her shoulders, dropping it to the floor and then pulled her dress over her head, exposing her black lace bra and panties.

Julia gasps, Suki averts her eyes, Millicent arches an eyebrow and her dad comments "Peyton this is highly inappropriate!" He shields his eyes in embarrassment. Then the half naked girl proceeds in redressing herself, this time the dress right side out.

"Well," Peyton begins after slipping back into her coat, "...I believe we were going to sit down to brunch."

After everyone is seated at the table, occupied by fine china and various treats and breakfast foods, in the backyard patio, the real reason why Aunt Millicent and her daughters were here in the first place was because Julia was engaged, and needed a 'donation' for her wedding dress. The nerve of some people.

"See the ring?" Julia flashes her left hand in front of Peyton's face, the large diamond shimmering when caught in the sunlight,"This may be the only time you'll see one in real life." She comments quite ruthlessly.

Peyton frowns, "You know what they say," she starts and Julia looks at her with curiosity, "...the bigger the diamond the smaller the D." Suki bursts out laughing and tries covering it up with her hand, Peyton smirks at her cousin who gasps at the comment.

"At least I get some action, you're still a virgin." she says the word like its a filthy curse with her nose turned up and scrunched.

Suki has stopped laughing now and looks to Peyton who's face is redder than a tomato. "Admit it, you've never even been with anyone." Julia continues to belittle her cousin.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own thank you. Unlike some people I don't need a man to be happy." She states confidently, even though she could feel her ego withering up like a wilted daisy.

"You've never even _kissed _a guy, have you?" Peyton looks around and starts muttering incoherently, "Oh. My. Fucking. God. You haven't!" And Julia bursts into a fit of laughter.

"So what?" She states, but Julia continues laughing, grouping at her belly and wiping away tears, then the red head gets up from the table, "Excuse me." And stalks off towards the house.

"Peyton dear, don't be upset!" Her dad calls after her, "Your mother didn't have her first kiss till she was twenty three!" Peyton blocks out her dad's attempts and Julia's laughter and steps into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Later, Peyton is sitting cross legged on the dining table, placing dominoes upright in a large spiral in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" Suki walks up to the table and picks up a domino piece and places it in the mix.

"Sure, I guess."

"Thanks for calling me by my real name by the way." Her English is really good.

"No problem, it's a pretty name, Suki." She smiles at the teen who smiles back at the young woman.

beep beep

"Oh sorry that's my phone." Suki says apologetically.

"No please go ahead."

Suki flips open her cell phone, looks at the message and then rolls her eyes.

"What?" Peyton queries, slightly amused.

"Nothing really, just one of my friends from Japan that sent me a link to one of those Kira websites." She says, scrunching her nose in a distasteful way.

"Kira?" Peyton raises both her eyebrows in curiosity.

"You really don't know?" She questions, slightly surprised.

Peyton shakes her head no, and beckons for her to continue.

"Well, for the past month criminals have been dying left and right in Japan. All by heart attack."

"What? All by heart attack?" Peyton was now fully curious and Sinclair even more so.

"Yeah, and many people believe that someone is now looking out for them, like a god." Suki continues, but doesn't seem like she is too interested.

"Kira?"

"Yes, Kira."

"Hmm," Sinclair was now fully present, and fully interested "Suki do you mind sending me the link to that site?"

**wow hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I made it extra long. And for these resent two chapters I've really tried to capture the vulnerable side of Peyton, she's more humane, but I still really love Sinclair with all her Bad-assness XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I'm not going to bore you with my excuses. but I do want to thank everyone who is reading this fanfic, it really means a lot and a special thanks to my two followers PandamonuimAnna and Newdles, I really appreciate the support. XD**

Chapter 6

There was the ever constant _tapping_ of keys, a red head sat perched at the computer, the only source of light seemed to be from the screen. Sinclair was browsing site after site, the link Suki had sent her was for a website called 'Kira our Savior', it would seem that the people of Japan saw Kira as a god who passed righteous judgment. But Sinclair saw otherwise. She'd been working for the past few hours and in that time she had decided that she would investigate further.

"If only these websites weren't in Japanese." She sighed, it had been extremely difficult to gather information, Japanese wasn't exactly a language she knew. She'd definitely have to learn.

So far Sinclair had deduced that Kira was located in Japan, yes there was a very high percentage. Perhaps the Kanto? Kira's earliest victims were in fact in Japan at there time of death, this was of course before the murders spread further east. _It's not going to be long before Kira starts killing criminals on a global status._ thought the lady detective. It had also been just as Suki had said, the criminals dying all died of a heart attack, which meant that the murders were being carried out by a single person.

_My next move is to go to Japan and continue the investigation there, _she thought to herself, unwrapping another watermelon flavored lollipop, placing the wrapper next the wrapper of her previous lollipop, before plopping the sweet into her mouth, she looked down at the thirty one brightly colored wrappers all in a row on the desk. _although, I'm sure I won't be the only one investigating Kira._

"I'll see you in Japan...L." A twisted almost cynical smile spread across her face, "Yes, this is definitely going to be interesting." her out loud thinking was interrupted by knocking at her bedroom door.

"Peyton? Are you still awake?" It was her dad, she turned to the digital clock on her desk, it was eleven fifteen. _What does he want at this hour?_

"What is it dad?"

"Can I come in?" He asked, a bit of scuffling could be heard and then a loud beep, the little light above the door once red now glowed green, the door creaked as he stepped into the room. "So this is what it looks like." His daughter smirked, he was never allowed in her room, no one was, until now.

Richard stood in the middle of the room, shifting from one foot to the other, his daughter seated at her desk, browsing some foreign websites. A few seconds past with absolute silence.

Peyton sighed, she swiveled around in her chair to face her dad.

"Dad, what is it?" She asked with obvious interest.

He hesitated, but went ahead anyway, "This job of yours...its..." Peyton let out a prolonged sigh.

"Dad," she whined, "...how many times do we have to have this discussion?"

"Until you realize that you're no longer a child chasing a hopeless fantasy!" Peyton was taken aback, her dad was no longer jovial, but now the stern hard-headed business man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and right now it would seem like he wanted nothing more than for his daughter to grow up.

"It's not a hopeless fantasy." she shot back, but in a quieter respectful tone "I am contributing to the salvation of humanity. Don't you see that?"

"And how long will this go on? Hmm?" he tried looking her in the eye, but she refused to meet him half way. "How long before you wind up with a bullet through your head?!" Was that it? Was he concerned? Peyton opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. "How can I now you'll be safe?" this time his tone was softer more compassionate and she took it as her queue to speak.

"I'm fine, really dad. You don't have to worry." she said all while keeping her head bowed.

"I have." her head shot up, and for the first time since he came in the room they locked eyes and Peyton saw that same look her dad had in his eyes that day.

"Aren't you proud of what I do?" Richard looked down at his daughter, who was genuinely hurt at the idea that he disapproved of what she was doing, "The only reason why I really do the work I do is for Vinny..." she stopped midsentence, sensing tears, but forced herself to finish, "...and mom." Richard shook his head at this explanation, not impressed at all and she turned away as the first tear fell. "no..." she balled her fists and swallowed her tears, she was not ready.

"Don't do this to yourself, Peyton, that is not the way I raised you." he walked over to his daughter, crouching in front of her so that they were level he placed his hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him, "We're Shire's, we're strong." looking into her watery brown eyes he saw her nod at the familiarity of the family motto, "And we don't dwell on the past, we need to keep moving forward or we'll go mad." Peyton allowed herself to let out a soft giggle, but then mentally slapped herself afterwards for how incredibly childish it sounded.

"Then I'll await insanity then?" she added as she watched her dad get up and walk to the door, stopping to look back at her.

"I still want you to get your priorities straight, it's time to think about the family business." he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She huffed, the anger building inside her. "Unbelievable!"

Peyton fastened her seatbelt as the plane was ready to make its departure from the airport. There was an undeniable feeling of angst that inhabited the depths of her stomach, but she brushed it off as air sickness, but that defied logic, since they hadn't even taken off yet and she had practically been raised in a plane. she jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, taking it out the caller id read 'Daddy". A feeling of prolonged dread and anxiety bubbled from within her and she regrettably hit the ignore button.

"Excuse me miss, please turn off your cellphone we are about to take off." said the flight hostess with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, of course." replied the young lady in return. She switched the mobile off and closed her eyes, readying herself for take off.

"_Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts we will now be departing for Japan_." said the pilot through the intercom.

_This is going to be a long flight._

A month later...

Sinclair stood in front of the bulletin bored, to a normal person it was a chaotic mess of pictures and dates and locations and names and yarn, but the detective saw some sense within that chaos. So far, it had been a month and Kira's killings had spread across the globe, just like Sinclair had suspected, but as far as evidence against Kira, she had nothing and to be completely honest she still wasn't sure if Kira really did exist yet.

"Damn it!" she huffed in frustration. Okay, there was no denying it, Sinclair was stuck and the realization actually scared her. "Okay, Peyton just breath, everything's fine, your just tired of being stuck in this lousy hotel." yes, it was no more five star hotels with spacious suites and talking toilets, all of that had been traded in for single rooms and cold showers. Ever since her dad stopped her credit cards it's been increasingly difficult to carry out the case.

Finally deciding that she needed a break, Sinclair left the hotel and walked down the street for a cappuccino.

"Kansha." she thanked the waiter as he placed the foamy beverage on the table, she had picked up quite a bit of Japanese, not fluent per say, but fair enough. As she sipped the steaming liquid her thoughts drifted back to the case, trying to see if she'd missed anything. Unfortunately her thoughts were amputated as her attention was quickly drawn to the television set that hung against the wall in the far right hand corner of the café.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption," says the Japanese news anchor with a neat haircut and plain black suit on the TV, "as of now we are bringing you a live worldwide broadcast of Interpol's ICPO." Sinclair sets down the now empty cup and prepares herself to take mental notes. "We now take you live to the ICPO." the picture changes to a man with shoulder length black hair and a grey suit, the ICPO logo behind him and the name Lind. L. Tailor spelled out in bold letters.

"I head up an international police task force which include all member nations. I am Lind. L. Tailor. Otherwise know as L." Sinclair starts coughing ferociously, completely taken aback, the surrounding tables shooting the red head a funny look.

"What did he just say?" she mumbles to herself, after the coughing dies down.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act in murder history. I will not stop until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice." something didn't add up, L was too smart for this. He must know that Kira needs a name and face to kill, right? "Kira, I will hunt you down I will find you." _not if I find him first _the other detective adds in her head, "Kira, I have a pretty could idea of what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however, what you're doing is evil." Lind. L. Tailor finishes off with a smirk.

_Shit he's done it now, _it takes Sinclair twenty seconds to realize that she's balling her fists with anticipation of what will happen next. If this is L, he'll most probably die any second now, but if its not then that would put him ahead of the game.

"Urgg..." Lind cries out, clutching his chest and then falls motionless across the desk. Sinclair jumps up from her seat, knocking the table over in the process, the sound of porcelain shattering emits through the café.

"He's..." Sinclair's words are cut off as a black letter L appears on the screen.

"I...I had to test this just in case, but I...I never thought it would actually happen." says the familiar synthetic voice. Sinclair let out a sigh of relief, wait what? Why was she relieved? "Kira, it seems that you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it." _yeah me neither, _"Listen to me Kira, if you did in fact kill Lind. L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television. I should tell you that he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today, that was not me." _no shit, _adds Sinclair, "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard from him from the news or through the internet. It would seem that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals." _well that makes two of us_ "But I assure you that L is real. I do exist. Now try to kill me!" _very clever L,_ "What's wrong? Hurry up, come on do it right now! Kill me!" Sinclair smirks at the thought, "What's the matter can't you do it? Well Kira, looks like you cant kill me after all. Looks like there are some people you can't kill, you've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor and let me tell you something interesting." the lady detective frowned, okay now he was just showing off, "Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, we are only broadcasting this in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are. You are now in Japan and your first victim was nothing short of an experiment, which means that you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in the Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you I didn't expect for things to be going this well, but it wont be long now until I am able to sentence you to death. Naturally I am very interested to see how you commit these murders without being there in person, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer you can answer all of my question when I catch you. Lets meet again soon Kira."

"Holy shit."

**I will be back very soon with a new chapter to make up for all the time I didn't post. IM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, there isn't really much to say besides that I actually wasn't feeling this fic anymore, but I was going through old documents and found some chapters so we'll see how far I'll finish this, chapter 8 is ready but I'll only post it if there's actually a response to this chapter, like I think my audience has pretty much died down, so it all depends if it actually gets any views at all . Please enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters in it**

Chapter 7

_Shit shit shit shit shit..._

The red headed detective chanted over and over in her head. Sinclair had just witnesses a live confrontation between L and Kira and in the end L had proved more in four minutes and thirty seven seconds than Sinclair had in more than a month and the humiliation was unbearable.

Nevertheless the lady detective would prove to not be a pity case and use this information that L had unknowingly provided her with to further her own investigation.

"Well played L, you've certainly given me a run for my money." Said Sinclair simply to the air as she ran out of the cafe and into the streets, just as she was about to head back to the lousy excuse of a hotel, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"she said into the mobile.

"What did you think of the performance?"said the synthetic voice on the other end of the line.

She gasped in surprise, quite taken aback by this unexpected phone call from her long time rival.

"L?" uncertain and breathlessly spoken from her end.

"It would seem that I have taken your breath away, tell me, was it _really_ that impressive that I have finally rendered the _great_ Sinclair speechless?"replied the arrogant, but brilliant detective on the other line.

"_Screw...you..._" she hissed bitterly at the synthetic voice who tisked in return.

"For now let's leave it at that, I look forward to our next encounter."And then he hung up, which in effort resulted in the unnaturally red headed female to slam her mobile phone into a nearby stop sign, the device shattering. Sinclair ran down the sidewalk bent on anger, not even caring about the bewildered stares sent in her direction.

A few days later Peyton was thrown out of the hotel she was staying at, because she was unable to afford her month long stay. She had come back to the hotel and found her things scattered out on the sidewalk, her clothes, her personal possessions and her precious research, the angry hotel manager had thrown it all from her room window on the fourth floor. This had inevitably resulted in a heated argument between Peyton and the hotel manager.

"No pay, no stay." Said the Japanese hotel manager.

"But you can't do this!" Peyton retaliated.

"Yes I can, I could have called the police, but I haven't"

"Well where am I supposed to stay then, hmm?"

"There's a whore house just a few kilometres from here, I am sure you'll have _no_ problem getting in ther...AAAAHHHH!" the man didn't even get the chance to finish the vulgar statement, Peyton, now enraged had pounced at the middle aged male, savagely pulling at his hair.

"Get her off of me!" screamed the man who Peyton was now straddling and sending blow after blow to his chest.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled sending another blow to the poor man's chest. "The humiliation!" she continued the rain of fists. "I'm sure you'd be happy to see me like this L!" that's when the rain of terror ended as Peyton was pinned down and handcuffed by a police officer who had been called to the scene.

The Japanese hotel manager had been helped up and explained to the officer what had happened, Peyton was humiliated and after the officer had put her in the back of the police car, she let out a stream of tears. She cried all the way to the police station, she cried because she had failed the case, she cried because L would be elated at her failure and she cried because her dad was right and she couldn't even go back to him because she had betrayed his trust.

She had been arrested and would be charged with assault and was placed in a holding cell for the time being. The irony of everything was so sickening, she chuckled at the thought. She wasn't sure how long she was in the holding cell until another police officer came and told her someone had bailed her out.

"What?"

"You made bail." The officer repeated. Peyton didn't know what to say, who would bail her out? She didn't have any friends in Japan and there was no way her dad could have heard about her arrest, right?

The red head walked out confused, it was dark out, and she was still quite shaken, so shaken that she didn't notice the tall cloaked figure approaching her.

"Miss Sinclair?"

"What do you want!?" she yelled at the tall stranger, who seemed unfazed at her outburst and simply handed her a mobile phone. Sinclair rudely grabbed the cell phone and put it to her ear.

"Is that any way to thank the person who bailed you out of jail?"said the synthetic voice. Sinclair gasped..._L bailed me out of prison_...she thought to herself. She looked to the stranger who had approached her, his face not quite visible under the fedora. Was he one of L's henchmen or something? She cringed, absolutely mortified.

"Listen to me Sinclair, go with Watari he will bring you to the hotel we are staying at where we will discuss some things." L didn't wait for an answer and just hung up the phone. Sinclair handed the mobile back to the one known as Watari who politely introduced himself.

"I am L's caretaker, you may call me Watari, it's nice to meet you Miss Sinclair." He took off the fedora, revealing a kind face with greyed hair, smiling down at the red head who kept her head bowed. Caretaker? How old was L if he needed a caretaker? Especially one this old.

"I'm sorry...for shouting at you. Thank you for getting me out of jail." She said in a small rigid voice, quite unlike herself. To her surprise Watari chuckled in return.

"That's quite alright, we know what you've been through today." He said as if he understood all her struggles. Sinclair sniffed in reply.

"Please follow me to the car..."

"Hang on, I never said I'd go..." she stated. Watari look at her curiously.

"Miss Sinclair, do you have anywhere else to be?"

"..."

"Then please come with me to meet L, it will be worth your while." Sinclair thought for a bit and finally followed Watari to a black limo.

"So is L really as cocky as he makes himself out to be?" she questioned Watari, who was driving, on the way to the hotel.

"Only with you Miss." he said with a devilish grin.

"What does L say about me exactly?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't think he'd forgive me if I told you." He replied, much to the red head's disappointment.

"Bloody hell." She muttered under her breathe as they finally reached the hotel which was grand and five star and probably really expensive. Judging by what she'd seen so far; L was either a really eccentric billionaire who solved crimes in his free time, a really privileged youth who used daddy's money to fund his or her hobbies (so practically Sinclair herself, before she got cut off that is) or just bored with life.

Watari and Sinclair made their way through the lobby, which smelled good and was beautifully furnished. When they stepped into the elevator a wave of anxiety swept over Sinclair, she was about to meet her rival for the very first time and it actually frightened her just a bit.

Even though she never liked to admit it, L was brilliant and truthfully, she kind of in a weird way looked up to him, but she knew that there can only be one true victor.

The elevator doors opened on the top floor and Watari stepped out, but Sinclair remained frozen.

"Miss?"

"Coming." She said, finally getting her legs to move.

"Don't be nervous." Watari reassured her as he opened the door to the suite and gestured for Sinclair to enter, she did just so, the door closed behind her. Shit, it was dark and the only form of light seemed to be coming from an operating laptop in the middle of the room. Hunched over it with his back facing her was a skinny looking figure with midnight hair that stuck out in all directions. He seemed so odd and out of place in this grand suite. It had to be.

Sinclair took slow unsteady steps towards the crouched figure in the middle of the badly lit room and gulped, she was really thirsty all of a sudden "Well, this isn't exactly how I pictured meeting you." she said uncertainly, after a moment of silence passed by and the only activity that took place seemed to be breathing Sinclair said again "L?"

The crouching male stood up and turned to Sinclair, his white long sleeved t-shirt; baggy over his scrawny form and his blue jeans barely holding themselves up and even though he had stood, his posture remained unnaturally sloppy. "Sinclair." He replied in a deep monotonous voice, his wild raven mane concealing most of his face.

This was it. A moment later...

He fell to the floor, clutching his throbbing nose.

She hissed in pain, clutching her sore hand.

"Just as abrasive in person it would seem." The injured muttered through a bloody nose.

The lady detective pulled a handkerchief from her coat pocket, "Sorry." She said apologetically, holding the handkerchief out towards the injured detective on the floor, who stood up without accepting it.

"I suppose that was for all the times you wanted to punch me in the face but couldn't." Stated L; simply using his sleeve to wipe the blood from his face, leaving an outstanding red stain on the crisp whiteness. Sinclair cringed, putting away her handkerchief.

"How'd you guess?" the amount of sarcasm was enough to put Daria to shame.

"I'm the world's greatest detective." L stated matter-of-factly, Sinclair rolled her eyes in response.

"Why do you keep it so dark..." she turned around and reached for the light switch, but he reached passed her and beat her to it, trapping her in the process. It was only when she turned around did she notice how close they were, but that didn't intimidate her. "Can I help you?" she asked, eyebrow raised. He looked her in the eye and that's when she saw his eyes, they were deep, dark, guarded and calculating and also really familiar. Panda eyes, she thought to herself, noticing the dark circles. "Err..."she muttered, trying to think where she'd seen them before, she squinted in concentration. L tilted his head, puzzled at her actions.

"Sit down."

"Okay." She said, following him to the living area. She's more childlike then I expected, thought L, noting the way she had responded to his command, rigid and almost obedient. L hopped into an armchair with his knees pulled to his chest, she took a seat on the couch on the end that was furthest away from the other detective, still bent on figuring out if perhaps she'd already met L, and if so when and where?

"How is your investigation going?" he questioned, staring at the red head, waiting for her answer.

"Hmm." She huffed, crossing her arms "How is _your_ investigation going?" she retaliated, eyebrows raised in mock curiosity.

"I asked you first." He said simply.

"Swimmingly." She raised her chin up and faked a tight lipped smile. L sighed and reached for the black binder on the coffee table.

"Your research says otherwise." He stated matter-of-factly, whilst flipping through the binder "This must be an all time low for you Sinclair." He looked up from the binder and smirked at the red head that jumped up from her seat and snatched it from his lanky fingers.

"That's none of your business." She hissed, clutching the binder to her chest.

"It will be when we're partners." He stared at her with those calculating eyes, waiting for her reaction.

"P-partners?" she stuttered, the binder falling to the floor.

"That's my proposal. That we work together on the Kira investigation." He looked at her with those onyx orbs, calculating her future responses.

"What makes you think I'd want to work with you?"

L sighed.

"There's only two ways this can go, but I can assure you that both end in us working together so just cut the bullshit."

Sinclair opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when L raised his eyebrows as if daring her to say something. She sat back down and thought about it.

_...it's not too bad of an idea..._

_...but what about the last five years of competing against each other..._

_...but Kira's bigger than our stupid rivalry..._

_...but what about dad..._

_...what about dad, he cut you off now you need all the help you can get..._

_...but going to the enemy for help..._

_...wait you didn't go to the enemy the enemy came to you..._

_...and if the great L needs your help then Kira must be a force to be reckoned with..._

_...so what do I do..._

L examined the lady detective before him, whilst she busted her brains on making a decision, she was a lot prettier in person, he begrudgingly admitted, her red hair although unconventional fitted her fiery personality and it was unheard of that such innocent eyes had witnessed the same tragedies as he had. In short she was quite fascinating actually. She seemed quite impervious to his strange antics, her actions were puzzling at times, but there were also moments where he could catch her off guard, revealing her true self and intentions without fight and that was dangerous, especially if they were going to venture on this case together. He would have to correct that.

Sinclair frowned in concentration still thinking it over, unconsciously twirling her unnaturally red hair around her finger. L got up from his seat and shuffled his way to the struggling detective, via coffee table. Sinclair looked up at L, who was crouched before her on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as the wide-eyed male before her stared her down, she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. She stared back at him, eyes not blinking. This went on for a few moments, before L finally blinked and Sinclair responded with a cocky eyebrow dance. Ha, she thought.

So peculiar, L thought to himself, unconsciously bringing his thumb to his lips. Sinclair's face turned serious "What now?" questioned L, before she violently started blinking and scrunched her nose and sneezed into her cupped hands.

"Excuse me." she sniffed, L moved closer and placed his forefinger on the bridge of her glasses that had just slid down the bridge of her nose in response to the sneeze and pushed it back up into place, securing them for her.

Sinclair gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I decided to post chapter 8, I was actually really surprised by how much views it got and special thanks to Wildfiredreams and rocket 23 for encouraging me to post this chapter :) I'd also like to apologize if the editing is a bit off, its 1 am here and I'm super tired, but I really wanted to get this chapter up so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: i do not own death note or any of the characters in it accept the oc**

Chapter 8

She jumped out of her seat; a major light bulb just went off.

"You!" she pointed at L accusingly, "Now I remember!" she started pacing back and forth "Nine years ago at The London International Airport...we met before!" she declared quite proud of herself, but then stopped and thought about it for a second, "Wait?" her mood quickly shifted as she made another conclusion "We met before."

"Hmm...Yes, that was a long time ago." Said L as if it was no big deal, but Sinclair wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Holy..." she turned to the other detective in the room "you know my name?" L sighed and simply looked at her in a way that said _I know all you're secretes, _her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes wide at the realisation that her identity was no mystery to someone she still had to investigate herself.

"From what I can remember, you're a natural brunette." L smirked up at the flustered red head. Sinclair sat back down on the couch with her hands in her hair...

_...I met L before..._

_...Well I suppose he must have used some of sort alias or something..._

_...what else does he know..._

_...he defiantly knows who my dad is..._

_...does he know about anything recent..._

_...he knew about my arrest..._

_...does he know about my financial state..._

_...probably..._

_...if he does then does he really need my help or is he just seeing this as an opportunity to take advantage of my current situation..._

_...does he really think that Sinclair would admit defeat? Ha..._

_...but what now, do I accept his offer..._

Unknown to the conflicted detective, L had quietly been observing her the entire time, well aware of what was going inside that little head of hers. He took the seat next to her, scooted a little bit closer and whispered in a low voice "Do you want cake?"

Sinclair looked up at him, confused, "What?"

"Cake, I could go for a slice." L hopped out of his seat and started for the door, stopping half way there, "You're welcome to join me." He turned to the lady who crossed her arms over her chest in reply and remained stationed on the couch. L shrugged "Suit yourself." And journeyed out of the suite.

_Beep beep _

Sinclair whipped around in her seat.

"What?" she jumped up and ran to the door, yanking on the door knob "No no no!" it was locked, damn it L, she thought, realising that she was trapped in this suite. She leaned her weight against the door, "Now what?"

Five minutes later...

Sinclair was sitting crossed legged in front of L's laptop, contemplating whether or not she should violate someone's privacy or not.

_...should I..._

_...no maybe I shouldn't..._

_...but imagine all the information you could dig up..._

_...on what..._

_...the case of course, Kira..._

_...even L..._

_...it's highly unlikely the world's number one detective would keep his details on a lousy laptop..._

_...but what if he does..._

_...that wouldn't make him number one anymore..._

_...come on he probably knows all about you and your dad..._

_...I have to at least try right..._

"Hmm." She hummed as she ran her forefinger over the track pad, she gasped, the screen lit up with hundreds of green ones and zeros running across the screen, "Binary?" she took a mental note and a deep breath, it's been awhile since she's had to crack a binary code, but it was nothing new therefore no challenge.

Seven minutes later...

She typed in the code she had deciphered, quite a lengthy one actually and sat back, quite confident that she had got this one.

**ACCESS DENIED**

"What?" she sat back up, the read letters on the screen was like a slap in the face.

She huffed, disappointed "Try again." She said to herself and attempted to break the code yet again.

Five minutes and twenty seven seconds later...

She typed in the new code, she crossed her fingers and held her breath as the screen loaded...

**WELCOME BACK THE GREAT AND INTELLIGENT L**

She sighed with relieve, but couldn't help snorting at the message displayed on the screen, "Great and intelligent my ass." She continued to survey the content in the laptop and clicked on a single file that was displayed on the desktop entitled 'Kira Investigation 2003' and multiple tabs displayed across the screen. After reading the first document Sinclair discovered that twenty three criminals were being killed per day one every hour, which means not only can Kira kill without actually being there in person, but he can actually control the times of death.

"Interesting." She moved onto the next section, but just then the laptop slammed shut Sinclair jumped back and dared to look up at the looming silhouette, his bare foot still on the laptop. She gulped, fearful for her life, she was so busy snooping that she hadn't noticed that L had entered the suite and caught her red handed. She looked up at the detective whose glare screamed bloody-murder, L clenched his fists, Sinclair flinched, but L simply unclenched them again putting his temper in check.

"Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's rude to snoop?" L picked up the laptop and made his way to the dining area and placed it on the glass dining table.

Sinclair huffed, trailing after him, "Does it matter? I would have snooped anyways..." she smirked, she had actually got into the world's greatest detective, supposedly the most intelligent human on earth's, laptop "Pfft...binary? This must be child's play." L whipped around to face her and she shot him a smug smile.

"Fine...If that's how you want to play it..." L leaned closer to the lady detective who didn't seem intimidated by the close proximity, like most people and whispered to her "How about a little wager?" a devilish smirk spread across L's lips as the lady detectives ears perked up, finally getting her attention.

"Will that be the usual or something a bit more fun?" mischief danced in her eyes, this was going to be interesting. Every single time L and Sinclair had encountered they had had a 'little' wager in which whoever solved the mystery first would be declared the number one detective in the world and the loser would admit defeat. As you could tell, so far Sinclair had yet to beat L.

"We'll have to work together with a task force, but we'll also be able to carry out our own investigation." L explained.

A task force? She had yet to work with one. "So whoever gets to Kira first will come out victorious." She added, quite excited at the idea.

"And to make it interesting, if you do win I'll split my fortune with you, that'll give you more than enough money to remain independent and continue your career as a detective." Sinclair gasped, that was a lot of money and would set her off for life "but if I win," he paused just to make sure she was listening "you work for me."

"What?" she gave him a look that said _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_.

"You heard me, be my assistant and go on little adventures to the convenience store for me." He added.

"No way." She said and turned and walked away, L followed her to the kitchen, where Watari was packing away boxes of cakes, Twinkies, donuts and other sweet things.

"What's this? The daring and fearless Sinclair turning down a challenge?" L knowingly daring her, she replied with a look that could kill, Watari sensing tension quietly exited the room, "It would seem you have lost your enthusiasm for this work, perhaps your dad was right about this being _just a little phase_." L added shamelessly.

_That's it _she thought, "Alright L, have it your way..." she said with an unusual air to it, almost malicious "Prepare to fall off the map." She stuck out her hand, accepting his challenge and they shook hands an unvoiced understanding between the two that said _watch out_.

The next morning...

Sinclair woke up in her new room in her shared suite. Of course after the agreement between her and L, the detective had informed her that Watari had prepared a room for her with all her belongings and everything. At first she objected, after all how could she share a living space with her opponent, but then L continued and simply stated that she would have to swallow her pride and deal with it since she had nowhere else to go and he was not going to have his semi partner sleeping on the streets were she was vulnerable to a number of fatal things one of those being Kira itself. So she decided she would go along with it as long as L respected her privacy to which L agreed to but shot her a suspicious look afterwards.

She got up and took a quick shower and thought about what they had so far. To level the playing fields, L had transferred all the information he and the task force had gathered together to her laptop and after reading through everything she discovered that they suspected that Kira could be a student. Honestly; it was impressive how much L had done in just a short six days and it made her fear for her future. She had never actually beaten L before and what this time was no different? She'd have to work not just bellow L, but _for_ him too as an assistant.

She got dressed in a dark blue skinny jeans, black and red stripped jumper and black sneakers and let her damp hair hang loose. She joined L at the dining table, who was sitting in his usual position, for breakfast and received a funny look from the detective.

"What?" she asked curiously,

He shook his head "Nothing, you just remind me of someone, that's all." And brought his attention back to his plate which consisted of flapjacks that were drowned in syrup and topped off with whipped cream and chocolate strawberries. Sinclair observed the way he held the fork in an almost delicate fashion with his thumb and forefinger, making the remaining three fingers seem obsolete. L wasn't quite what she had pictured, whether that was good or bad she didn't know. He was a lot younger then she had expected, a lot weirder too and just as childish as she had imagined, but he seemed to know his shit so she was willing to over look his quirks.

She reached for a slice of toast and strawberry jam.

"We'll be meeting the task force today." L informed her.

"Like face to face?" she took a bite out of her toast and chewed hungrily.

"Yes, they requested to meet me if I wished to further the case." L scooped another chunk of flapjack into his mouth.

"Are you comfortable with that?" she questioned.

"I suppose I'll have to be, the chances of them continuing the investigation is very low unless I show them that I trust them." He said through a mouthful of flapjacks.

"The _entire_ task force?" She might be mistaken, but don't task forces normally consist of a large group of people of about fifty or so?

"Yes." L stated simply as she finished off her toast "You should do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" her hands instinctively caressed the tips of her synthetically dyed red hair.

"It stands out too much." He pointed out.

"And?" she questioned defensively.

"And you won't be able to blend into crowds that easily." He says as if it were obvious, but Sinclair still gave him a look that said _what-are-you-talking-about, _L sighed and continued "It could mean the difference between life and death. Plus I might need you to do a bit espionage." he added.

"Why can't I just wear a wig?" she pouted in return, the thought of dying her hair a mundane colour such as brown or blonde after all the trouble she went through with bleaching and treatments was not comforting.

"If Kira's as smart as he wants us to believe, then I'm sure he'll be able to tell the difference between real hair and a wig."

Sinclair huffed in return, but realised that he may have a point.

"Here" L reached into his pocket and pulled out a black credit card and passed it to her "It's yours, use it to buy anything you want."

Sinclair hesitantly accepted the card "Umm...thank you."

"You're hair appointment is in eight minutes."

"What?" did she just hear him right?

"Watari is waiting for you in the car so I would get going if I were you."

"So you already decided that I was going to change my hair, you asking my permission didn't matter at all?" this was unbelievable, what if she downright refused to change her hair, would he force her to do it?

"Either way you would have done it. I just made you believe you had a choice." L smirked.

"Whatever."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if I might be getting any of the characterizations wrong especially L, like if he might be doing something ooc, I really don't want that, but it's been almost a year since I've watched Death Note, maybe I should go watch it again**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 9 and honestly it was kind of difficult writing this one, I've been so busy with school these past few weeks and when I actually sat down to try and write something I just couldn't *sigh* I had a major writer's block so please forgive me if this chapter isn't exactly up to standard. And I'd also like to say that I will indeed continue this fanfic so there's no need to worry. **

**Side Note: you may have noticed that I kind of don't like giving physical descriptions of characters, and that's because I'm actually not good at giving descriptions, they come off really awkward, but until I can find a way to not seem awkward I'll give a vague description, but please do me a favour and fill in the blanks for now. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it accept the oc**

Chapter 9

Sinclair watched as Watari drove off, she felt so abandoned even though he had told her he would pick her up once her appointment was done. Perhaps she should just skip the entire hair appointment, after all it was her hair and what right did L have to dictate what she chose to do with it. Honestly the nerve of him, strutting around like the arrogant asshole that he was.

She sighed.

No this was stupid, L was probably testing her or perhaps just plain fucking around.

She sighed as if the world's burdens were placed on her shoulders.

Finally she decided to go ahead with this stupid thing since it was just hair after all.

"Damn it, if this is anything, but beneficial to the investigation I swear..." she thought out loud.

"Oh!" the girl with bleached blonde hair at the front desk exclaimed right on queue as Sinclair walked through the salon doors, "So bright!" the girl boldly reached out and felt the tips of the ketchup strands, Sinclair raised an eyebrow.

_You'd think they'd be accustomed to bazaar dye jobs here in Japan, _thought the lady detective, internally rolling her eyes.

Her gaze instinctively fell on a silhouette, who strut over to the front desk with a presence that gave her chills. Her pretty Japanese features and straight long light brown hair must attract plenty of admirers, but it was her balance between sex appeal and cuteness that surely made her every man's dream.

"Ah, you must be my ten o'clock." she looked the red head up and down then shot her a charming smile.

"Uh...yes!" she stuttered unsure, but decided just to go with it.

"You may call me Haru."

"Suki." Replied Sinclair, who had been going by that alias since she arrived in Japan.

"Follow me." The lady hairdresser made her way to a booth and Sinclair followed her, quite awkwardly too. "Do you have anything in mind?" enquired Haru once Sinclair was seated.

"Honestly...I'm not sure..." Haru looked at the red head with interest, "I've had my hair like this since I was eighteen."

"Oh..." The young hairdresser nodded, understanding her current customer's dilemma, "Well, do you want to know what I would do?"

"Go for it."

"Well..."Haru felt the bright red hair between her forefinger and thumb and furrowed her brow in concentration, "I would go for a darker color, a brown, one that will make those lovely eyes pop, with chestnut highlights and you have a cute face so I'm thinking bangs?"

"That sounds perfect." She agreed and Haru smiled broadly, quite excited for the challenge.

Sinclair was surprised by how down-to-earth Haru actually was, she found out that they were the same age and that she was half Korean on her mother's side and that she was currently in a serious relationship with this Thai foreign exchange student who was attending Waseda University and she was also completely obsessed with Tiroru and TVXQ.

Twenty two minutes later…

Haru finished up then stepped back beaming down at her job well done. "Go on, take a look." Sinclair turned around in her chair and gasped, the bright red hair had been replaced by dark chocolate locks that transcended into a slightly lighter shade as it reached the tips and she was a bit embarrassed to admit that she was absolutely mad about her new thick choppy bangs, "What do you think?" Sinclair touched the tips of the dark strands not believing how soft it felt, the red was actually a bit coarse.

"It's...wow…" Haru chuckled at her loss for words, "Good job."

After thanking Haru once again for her job well done, Sinclair left the salon and pulled her phone out to contact Watari to pick her up.

"Well Miss, L will definitely be pleased with your choice." Teased Watari as soon as she got into the car.

"Please, as if it matters what L thinks of me, he'd have to be satisfied even if I chose frosted blonde." She shot back defensively all whilst blushing furiously.

Watari chuckled at her reaction, "What I meant was that L has always had quite a fixation with brunettes."

"What?!" Sinclair exclaimed, her eyes stretched wide with horror. Watari shook his head in amusement.

"I have a few errands to run Miss so just head up to the suite, the door's unlocked." said Watari as soon as they reached the hotel.

"Okay, see you later Watari." She greeted then got out of the car and made her way to the Hotel entrance, through the lobby, into the elevator, out the elevator, through the passage and then paused at the suite door. She placed her ear against the wood, trying to make out any sign of life, particularly a certain raven haired detective, but she heard no sound. Perhaps he was camping out in his room. She entered, careful not to make a sound, then tip toed her way through the suite, but then stopped.

"What am I doing?" she muttered to herself, surprised by how silly she was acting. She shook her head then continued into the living room.

She gasped when she noticed the detective staring blankly out the window with his back to her, he seemed to be deep in thought, but there was something off about the atmosphere, it was depressing and heavily burdened. Sinclair stepped closer, starting to become increasingly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

There was a long silence and for a long time they remained there awkwardly, each waiting on the other to break the silence.

L sighed, leaning his head against the glass of the window, "I fear that if I fail this case, I may just fail humanity." The detective's words couldn't have been more true, if Kira came out on top it would go down in history that the great detective L was the one to blame, the one who failed in letting justice prevail. Sinclair finally understood the weight that Kira had placed on L specifically and for the first time ever she was actually glad that she wasn't number one.

"I won't let that happen…" started the lady detective, trying to catch L's attention, "…in any case you wouldn't have been the one to expose Kira anyway..." she continued with a smirk.

"Is that so?" L, his head still leaning against the glass barrier, turned his head a slight, just enough to take a peek at the fellow detective..

"Of course I would be the one who solved the entire investigation, arrest Kira for his homicidal misdeeds…" L jerked his head up "…and inevitably saving the world…" she trailed off mid-boast, "What?" the raven haired detective stared wide-eyed at the brunette before him and brought his thumb to his lips which had been pulled into a smirk. L took a step closer to her and then reached for a chocolate strand, still sporting that smug smirk of his. Sinclair gulped, feeling quite uncomfortable for being under such scrutiny, then jumped back as far as she could remembering what Watari had said earlier about L's fascination with brunettes.

"Umm…I…uh…have to…finish going through that information you sent me!" Sinclair dashed out of the living room and into her room, making sure to close the door then finally breathed a sigh of relieve. "Watari was not kidding." She said into the air, trying to calm her racing heart.

**This one's really short, but I'll be back soon XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**This chapter was so much fun to write XD. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Side note: L had obviously been investigating the Kira case far longer then 6 days when the task force met L, I only realized that when I went back to watch the episodes again, sorry about the mistake it's actually been a year since I watched Death Note, but I'll fix it right away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it accept the oc.**

Chapter 10

It was 20:17 and Sinclair was still in her room, she sat crossed legged on her bed with her laptop positioned in front of her, she had already read through all of the information that L had provided her, but she went through it a second time, just to make sure that she hadn't missed anything, then a third time to look for any clues her partner may have missed and then continued with her own investigation, trying her best to use her new information to her advantage. After that she shut her laptop then absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair, the mental stress and physical strain evident.

She got up from the bed and made her way across the room and opened the door just a crack then stuck her head out, L was nowhere in sight. She'd been avoiding the detective since her embarrassing outburst this morning, but honestly a normal person would have simply complemented her new appearance or simply just shut the fuck up, but of course L wasn't normal, why did have to be so god damn awkward?

The brunette continued into the rest of the suite and into the living room, there was no L, but his laptop remained perched up on the coffee table along with a cup of steaming coffee, a slice of strawberry shortcake and a thick yellow binder; probably something for the task force that were coming around later, she still didn't know when though.

"Strange…" she mumbled, referring to the setup, if L was as smart as he claimed, then he would know better than to leave his laptop out in the open and unguarded after what happened yesterday. She wondered if she should take another swing at it, but then realized that if L had left it out in the open, then it probably meant that he changed to a new and improved security system. There was a loud rumble, Sinclair put her hand to her stomach, "Shouldn't have skipped lunch." She mumbled and continued into the kitchen, she was famished.

The kitchen should be filled with food and treats after Watari's errands, she thought as she reached up to open one of the cupboards. She was right, accept it was only treats, no food, just assortments of cakes, pastries, candy and…

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed excitedly, when her eye caught the distinct colors of red and green that was the packaging of her favorite watermelon flavored lollipop which she hadn't had the pleasure of tasting for the past month since she could no longer afford it. She eagerly reached up for the package, stretching her arm high up, but didn't even make it half way. Curse her short stature!

She huffed, then walked around the counter, bringing along a bar chair then placed it on the ground before her. The brunette took a deep breath then patted down her black skirt with white polka dots, she had changed into the skirt and a white button down cardigan along with grey woolen socks that came up past her knees specifically for when they'd meet the task force, this was her first time working with one and she really wanted to make a good professional first impression. She got up onto the bar chair steadily, trying not to fall and break a bone, and reached for the packet, even though she had stood on a stool she still had to stand on her tip toes and stretch quite a bit.

"Yes!" she marveled at the shiny, colorful packaging, tearing it open then grabbed one for herself and stretched again to put the packet back where she found it and then carefully got down the stool. "Oh, I missed you!" she spoke to the round lollipop wrapped tightly in red and green plastic wrapping. She turned round and yelled out, getting the fright of her life "Christ! L, you scared the crap out of me!" the raven haired detective watched in amusement as the lady groped the fabric where her heart should be, trying to calm her raging pulse. "Did you need something?" asked the lady detective after L had been staring at her with those dead eyes for far longer then what was seen as normal.

"Hmm, yes." L swiftly grabbed the lollipop from the brunette's dainty little fingers, then continued out the kitchen.

"Hey!" she yelled in surprise, "L that's mine!" she yelled after him. L stopped at the door and peaked at her over his shoulder, the sugary sweet already plopped into his mouth. Sinclair threw her hands up in the air, completely outraged at his behavior, but angrily opened the cupboard and got up onto the stool once again.

"You know, a 2001 survey stated that 68% of women wear black lingerie to bed when they wish to partake in sexual intercourse with their partners and 97% of men have admitted to responding to that same black lingerie." The male detective stated matter-of-factly, Sinclair looked at him with a face that said _what-in-the-name-of-fuck?_ "But, recently I have found that I personally find white lace lingerie to be quite arousing." He added nonchalantly then continued out the kitchen.

The lady gasped, almost falling off the chair. She got down then cringed, absolutely horrified. L had been standing there the whole time and had caught a glimpse up her skirt and seen her underwear which was, of course, white lace panties. Oh the shame!

"Stop it!" she spoke in a stern voice, "He's just trying to get to your head. Focus Sinclair, just act normal!" she continued to reprimand her alter ego, then straightened her posture, flipped her hair over her shoulder, made her way into the living room with a swing in her hips and her chin high up and joined the raven haired detective, who was crouching in his chair with the sugary cavity resting in the pouch of his cheek and his wide onyx eyes focused on the screen before him. L couldn't help but notice how confident and dignified the lady detective had strut into the room and how she quickly became rigid as she took her seat on one of the couches.

There was a long awkward silence, there were several instances where Sinclair had thought of saying something, but decided against it. Even though L seemed as if he had his undivided attention focused on the screen and case he was working on, he would secretly steal glimpses of the lady detective and quickly noticed how she would anxiously pull the cardigan sleeves over her wrists over and over again.

"Something's bothering you."L stated, the lady detective looked up shocked and opened her mouth to say something, but L quickly spoke before her, "I wasn't asking, I was simply stating an observation which you have now proven sound and if I were Kira I would find some way to use that anxiety against you." L picked up the plate of cake, placed the lollipop on the edge of the porcelain, picked up his fork with his thumb and forefinger and started attacking the slice of cake, relishing in its deliciousness.

"But you're not Kira, therefore I have nothing to worry about." Sinclair stated as if it were so obvious. L placed his plate on the arm of his chair then turned to his partner.

"You seem so sure." He said, the atmosphere turning grim, "Well you're right when you say that I am not Kira, but what about the person you sit next to on the train? Can you trust them?"

"What exactly are trying to say, L? It's not like I go around sharing my life story with everyone." Sinclair was beginning to feel irritated.

L sighed, "Trust is not just about sharing your past experiences with someone, it's letting them see through the mask, the person you present the world and letting them experience your present emotions."

"So…"

"You're too transparent at times and you let people in too quickly." L stated, trying to make the lady detective understand her problem.

"I do not!" she shot back defensively, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"Yes, you do and if you plan on going against someone like Kira I suggest you correct that right away." L was completely serious, Sinclair had unbelievable potential and there was no denying her credibility, drive and natural aptitude for these things, but over the years he had personally been the one to find that her one true let down, was her slips of emotions. She would go from serious, determined and unbreakable to anxious, fearful and on the verge of a breakdown and someone like Kira wouldn't hesitate once he caught her off guard and he was not going to risk the entire investigation because of her premenstrual breakdowns.

Sinclair huffed, then opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a loud rumbling. L raised an eyebrow in silent interrogation, "Ah, sorry, I kind of skipped lunch." she groped her stomach, embarrassed.

"You really shouldn't." L commented, his gaze still locked on the lady detective.

"I think you're the last person who should be reprimanding my eating habits." Sinclair shot back defensively.

L turned his attention back to his laptop, "There's a Delhi a few blocks from here."

"What about the task force? When will they be here?"

"You still have a couple of hours, they'll be here at midnight." L picked up his coffee, took a sip, then cringed and reached for the sugar bowl, taking handfuls of sugar cubes at a time and dropping them in the black liquid.

"Okay." The lady detective got up, made her way to the door, then stopped "Would you like to come as well?" she turned to the detective who looked at her surprised, "You've been working all day, you should take a break."

"Maybe later." L replied after genuine consideration and turned his attention back to his work. Sinclair shrugged then continued out the suite, grabbing her coat on the way out.

Forty seven minutes later…

Sinclair was walking back to the hotel, carrying a small takeaway box. She felt a lot better after getting something in her stomach. There was a bit over two hours before the task force would be getting there.

Her mind wondered back to the case, but was brought back to reality when she caught something in the corner of her eye. A silhouette stood right across from her on the other side of the road, she quickly recognized the uniform he was wearing from a local high school, but his entire presence seemed off. She stopped in her tracks and took a good look at the tall figure, his features that might have been handsome were haunted and his eyes that might have had so much spark in them were cold and dead. Sinclair could feel herself becoming uneasy as her sixth sense told her something bad was about to happen. The head lights of a massive construction truck zoomed closer and closer and she watched in horror as the student stepped into the oncoming traffic and closed his eyes awaiting the blow. The detective reacted quickly, dropping the takeaway box and ran towards the student, grabbing his wrist and pulled him out of the way, they both toppled backwards, Sinclair hit the sidewalk hard, the teenage boy landing on top of her.

Both's eyes squeezed shut, both's breathing shallow. The boy was the first to open his eyes and was surprised to find a girl beneath him and a pretty one at that. She opened her eyes and even through a cracked lens he could make out her big beautiful brown eyes, she sighed with relief for the student who she just pulled out of harm's way, he smiled down at her and didn't notice when her gaze lowered.

She cleared her throat and he looked at her confused, but followed her gaze to his hand which was resting on a place deemed inappropriate.

He shot back, getting as far away from her as possible. She sat up and looked at him, concerned "Are you okay?" but before she got an answer he had got up and was running far far away, "Wait!" she called after him, but it was useless he was already gone.

"What happened?" L questioned, jumping out of his seat as soon as Sinclair walked into the living room, "Are you okay?" he inspected the cracked lens of her glasses and looked for any sign of trauma.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied, "I brought you something from the Delhi." She held out the slightly frayed takeaway box, L looked down at it surprised.

"Thank you."He said, accepting the parcel, but placed on the coffee table and gently took off her glasses, "You don't need these do you?"

"I'm far sighted, so I can go without them for a day or two." She blinked, getting use to not having glasses to back up her vision.

L pulled his white sleeve over his wrist, holding it in place and used it to gently wipe a smudge of dirt off the lady's cheek.

She sighed and he noticed close up the empty far off look she had in her eyes and wondered what might have happened while she was gone.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and this might sound random, but any Shawols, Blackjacks, Exo-ls, Sones out there? I need to know! Lol **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry if the editing might be a bit off, I think I broke autocorrect. I find it so funny that my views increased by so much since I changed the description XD was a suggestive description really all it took? LOL**

Chapter 11

L watched his partner attentively as she read through the folder containing their carefully planned out strategy to out Kira, she would stop and reread certain parts then would nod slightly and then carry on.

"Well?"he asked as soon as she put down the folder. She smiled and nodded approvingly.

"It's a good plan…" she admitted shamelessly.

"Of course." L smirked at the brunette, he was the one who came up with the plan. He got up then made his way to the dessert cart he had sent up and took his time to choose a sweet treat.

"L?" the brunette called to the fellow detective who had all his focus set on the confectionaries.

"Hmm?" he grunted to signify that she had gotten his attention.

"If I die…" she started, but was quickly interrupted.

"What is it? Are you afraid of death? That's so out of character from the fearless Sinclair that the world has come to know!" he poked at her mockingly.

"No, that's not it!" she said quickly, jumping round her seat to face the raven haired detective.

"I won't let that happen." He said quietly, looking the lady in the eye.

"Chivalry will get you killed." She added.

"That's not the reason." He finally settled on a stick of dango, turning it around his hand to observe the colorful dumplings.

"Then what?" she watched the detective take a seat next to her, pulling his knees to his chest like he always did, then offered her a stick of dango which she politely accepted.

"I have my reasons." He stated, then took a bite of his dessert, pulling a single dumpling off the stick and into his mouth, chewing swiftly before swallowing.

She huffed, "I was going to say you should inform my…" she stopped then bit her lip not sure if this was the best decision, then shook her head quickly, "Ah…never mind." She turned away then took a bite of dango to keep herself occupied.

L tilted his head at the brunette, "You'd like me too inform your father if you die on this case?" Sinclair shook her head feverishly.

"No don't do that!"she said quickly.

"I won't have to." L reassured her.

"How are you so sure?" Sinclair crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Why? Do _you_ trust _me_?" the thought never crossed her mind that L would even choose to collaborate with her on a case, and yet here she was.

"Is it that hard to believe, that besides for Watari, you're the only person I _can_ trust." He said casually even though the fact itself was sad.

"Oh, look who's being transparent now." She teased, the raven haired detective frowned in response, "That's sweet L, really. But you forget that I will stop at nothing to reach my goals." she reminded the detective, scooting closer and batting her eyelashes coyly and pouted her lips for effect.

"Likewise, if I had to choose between your life and solving the Kira case, you'd be dead."

"Then what was all that talk about trust?"

"You should trust in me, that I will never have to make that decision." he smirked down at the lady detective.

Their little conversation was interrupted when L's mobile rang, he pulled it out from his pocket then flipped it open, "Yes…good." Then hung up, "They're on their way up." L stated, jumping up from his seat.

"Oh, of course." Sinclair joined him in the hallway, standing next to him, she didn't notice the detective shuffle behind her.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed at the male, who had gripped the hemming of her skirt and tugged it downwards.

"Your very presence is distracting; the task force may not have as much self control as I do when it comes to suppressing their…" The detective paused then looked the brunette up and down.

"What?" she questioned irritated, "Suppress what?"

L cleared his throat slightly then whispered, "_Urges._" He watched the lady detective go red in the face, averting her gaze, "Never mind." He said then turned to the hotel door, awaiting the belated task force.

Just then there was a beep at the door, and slowly it opened and the task force filled into the hall.

"Huh?" Sinclair looked to L, this was the task force, five police officers? As if reading her mind L responded with a slight nod and a look that said _unfortunately_.

For a few seconds, everyone stood there awkwardly, the 'task force' gaping unbelievingly at L and the raven haired detective hunched over.

L was the first to break the silence with a simple statement, "I am L." he said in that deep monotonous voice and the task force, seemed shocked, "And this is my partner, Sinclair, I'm sure you've heard of her." He gestured to the brunette who bowed slightly at the introduction.

"Of course, the fourth greatest detective in the world, will she be working with us?" questioned the older officer, with a mustache and square specs.

"Yes, I will." The lady detective spoke up, thinking it quite rude to not address her instead, her gaze locked with the officer next to the older one, he seemed to be the youngest and least experienced in the room and he quickly averted his gaze away from hers, almost embarrassed.

The five officers proceeded to introduce themselves, the oldest went first…

"I'm Yagami, of the NPA." He said, taking out his police identification.

"Uh…Matsuda." Said the youngest.

"I am Aizawa." Said the one with the afro.

"Mogi." Said the tall one, with the deep voice.

"Ukita." Said the shortest of them all.

"I'm very sorry that we're late," began the one known as Yagami, "Currently the five of us…" he was interrupted by L, who made a gun with his hand and pointed it at the officers.

"Bang." He imitated the sound of a gun firing, the lady detective sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" questions the one known as Aizawa.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami chief of the NPA." L reasoned, shocking almost everyone in the room, "Kira needs a name and face in order to commit murder, I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you?" the detective looked over to his partner who nodded agreeing.

"Don't be so careless with giving out your names." Added Sinclair, feeling kind of left out.

"Yes, instead let's value our lives." L lead the way to the living room.

"I knew he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence showing that he needed a name too." States Matsuda, turning Chief Yagami for answers.

"There's no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were not released to the public and whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings." explains the chief.

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." Says L from his place in the living room, "And please turn off all cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices and place them on the table right there, so that Sinclair can check for any bugs or tracking devices." L gestures to the table were the lady detective is seated.

"What do you think, we're going to be using our cell phones during the meeting to leak information?" Aizawa speaks up, irritated.

"It's alright just do as he says." the chief reassures the rest of the task force and one by one, everyone places their cell phone on the table. Matsuda is the last to give his in and sneaks a peek at the brunette, who smiles up at him, but he quickly clears his throat and joins the others.

"I realize he's been cautious from the beginning, but I still can tell whether he trusts us or not." Matsuda says to the chief.

"No I just find them distracting, I can't stand it when peoples cell phones ring when I'm trying to talk." L takes his seat on the couch and everyone follows after, accept of course for Sinclair, who starts checking the phones immediately.

After a minute or two, Sinclair joins everyone else in the living room.

"And from now on I'll have to ask that you to stop calling me L it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Interesting alias." Sinclair states, stopping in her tracks.

"Hmm? Yes I thought you'd like it." L turns his attention to his partner, and gestures for her to join him. Sinclair makes her way round to L's side, "One more thing…" L grabs the lady's wrist and pulls her down onto the arm of his chair, "Please treat Sinclair with the respect that she deserves, not only is she regarded higher then all of you on this case, but if there are any problems, you go to her directly and she will pass it on to me." L explains carefully to the task force, whilst Sinclair stared wide-eyed at the detective, "She is also _off_ limits," the lady detective couldn't help but almost choke on air, "So don't get any _ideas_." He directs the last part to the youngest one, Matsuda, who shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Understand?" the whole task force nods their heads in understanding.

"Please, call me Suki from now on." Sinclair directs this to everyone in the room.

"Um…Ryuzaki?" says Matsuda, trying to get the detective's attention, who seemed preoccupied with transferring the entire contents of the sugar bowl into his coffee.

"Hmm?"

"If Kira needs a name and face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping the names of criminals from the news?" he suggests.

"If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk." he states, stirring the contents of his cup before taking a sip.

"The general public?"

"Why?"

There's a pause as everyone awaits an answer, then finally L share's his observation "Kira is childish and he hates to lose."

"What exactly do you mean?" questions the chief.

"Well, I am also childish and hate to lose, that's how I know." He reasoned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you mind being more specific?" says the chief.

"Early on in the investigated I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast, up until then we had thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witness, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon as I said I knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure that all his victims came from within Japan as if to say 'What are you going to do about it'" he paused, bringing his thumb to his lips, "He's met each of my challenges head-on and he has never missed the opportunity to return the favor. Now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?" L looks to the task force for an answer.

"I guess…" begins Matsuda.

"_If you choose to withhold the names of your worst criminals then I'll kill petty criminals or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage so who's it going to be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil._ That's exactly how Kira thinks. In any case let's look at another way to use the media to draw him out."

"But how?"

"How about something like this…death of FBI agents infuriates US. Latest killings anger the international policing community. Nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan." Explains the detective, "For Kira this'll be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat, psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that'll cause him to take some kind of drastic action."

"That's interesting." Says Ukita.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundred of us when really there only eight of us and since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them." Says Aizawa.

"This just might work."

"Of course." States the brunette, smirking down at the raven haired detective, who returns the favor.

"Well, before you celebrate, let me tell you the rest of my thoughts on the Kira case." The task force leaned in a bit closer to take in what the detective was about to say, "Kira works alone, he had access to all our classified information." L states, bringing his thumb to his lip.

"What evidence to you have that he's working alone?"

"We already know that he needs a name and face to kill, and can even control a victims actions and time of death." Explains the lady detective.

"Please keep that in mind, and listen carefully to what I have to say next…" L pulls out a sharpie and starts mapping out a timeline on the surface of the coffee table, sharing his observations, then hands out a stack of papers containing additional information. "So, does anyone have any questions?"

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you and it pertains to what you said earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your face to us mean you've lost? By just being here have you admitted defeat to Kira?" questions chief Yagami.

"That's right, by showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents I have lost the battle…" Sinclair looked down at the detective, completely shocked, had L just admitted defeat? "…but I'm not going to lose the war." Said the detective, seriously, "This is the first time, I've ever put my life on the line, I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives, if that's what it takes." He said, gripping his knees, his mouth spread into a mischievous smile, "And that justice will prevail." The detective finishes off his inspirational speech.

"Alright I like the sound of that!"

"We can do this!"

"Alright then, let's do this Ryuzaki!"

"Before we go any further I have to be sure that none of you are Kira. So each of you will speak with Sukia and myself individually before you leave today." L jumps up from his seat and makes his way to the window for a moment of brooding silence, leaving Sinclair behind to watch the task force.

"What, he still doesn't trust us?" questioned Aizawa.

"No, I think it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective, Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning so there's a good chance that he's one of us."

"Chief's right. Working on this case gives us a chance to see him in person."

"He's risking his life to be here."

Sinclair came up beside the detective staring out the window overlooking the night city, "I thought you said it wouldn't come to having to choose between life and the Kira case."

"Hmm," L looked to the lady detective beside him "That was just to get the task force pumped up a bit." He brought his hand up to her head and patted down her bangs absentmindedly.

"Okay, then job well done." She smiled up at the raven haired detective, who ran his hand down her face, letting his arm fall back to his side, "When was the last time you slept?" she asked concerned for his health.

"Never mind that." He stated then continued back to the living room. Sinclair shook her head then followed.

**Am I the only one who finds writing directly from the anime difficult? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it accept the OC.**

Chapter 12

"That was footage from survailence cameras at the station…" Said Aizawa who was hunched over stacks and stacks of tapes, "The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." He explained, pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Ray Penber passing the ticket gate on his way in then him boarding the train and finding the part where he dies on the platform." Instructed the detective, slurping his ice cream from his cone.

"Okay, let's see." Began Aizawa, carrying out the instruction.

"I think it's next to that." Said Matsuda, correcting Aizawa.

"Oh, here it is." the police officer proclaimed, and fed the tape to the VCR.

"So based on the records I have here, Ray Penber comes through the West entrance on Shinjuku at three eleven pm…" began Matsuda, tiredly reading and analyzing the notes he had made, "…but even if he was following someone at the time, I think it's going to be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusions from this blurry video…" he continued, only stopping to thank Watari for the ice cream cone he was handed, "…and then at four forty two pm he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." He finished off.

"It's quite strange don't you think?" L stated his observation, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry what do you find strange?" asked the chief who was standing behind the sofa.

"Yeah what is it? Did you notice something?" Matsuda questioned as equally intrigued as the chief.

"Well, Ray Penber got on the train, but got off an hour and a half later at Tokyo station and died, but the Yamaratei line only takes an hour to complete its circuit." The female detective spoke up in place of her partner, who looked at her approvingly with a secret message conveyed between the two.

"That's right, but you forgot the most important detail…" L began, a slight smirk directed at the female detective who raised her eyebrow questioningly "…the envelope."

"What envelope?" asked Aizawa.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." Stated the detective, rewinding the tape.

"Huh? You're right!" exclaimed Aizawa, jumping out of his seat to take a closer look at the screen "It's there under his arm, but in the footage right before his death its gone! I can't believe you actually caught that!" he praised the detective.

"Yeah, me neither." Sinclair added sarcastically, pouting slightly.

"You don't have to be bitter about it." The male detective poked his female counterpart teasingly in the ribs.

"I am not!" she defended herself quickly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to be so defensive either." He commented, but only so she could hear.

"Well, I don't see an envelope on the list of his personal effects." Stated Yagami, going over the list he had made.

"Which means it was left on the train…" L concludes, "…and if you watch closely on the very end here…" L pauses the tape then zooms in on a struggling Ray Penber on the platform, "…it seems like he is straining to look inside the doors before they close, you can see right here."

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" Yagami questioned, fully intrigued.

"Do you think Kira could have been on the train?" Suki pondered out loud.

"That would be interesting, don't you think?" Ryuzaki's exact thoughts very similar to Suki's.

"That's impossible!" Yagami disagrees.

"I'll admit, I find it hard to believe as well, there's no reason for Kira to come to the scene of his own crime when he can kill from a distance…"

"What if he was counting on us to make that assumption? He probably figures that he would get away with such a bold move." Suki finished the detective's deduction soundly which earned her a nudge in the ribs from her partner. She returned the favor by playfully punching his shoulder and sticking out her tongue teasingly and Ryuzaki could not resist the urge to smirk. Their little interactions going unnoticed by everyone besides one other person in the room.

. . .

"Goodnight Ryuzaki, Watari and Suki. We'll see you in the morning." Chief Yagami greeted as he exited the suite. Aizawa grunted his goodnights and stumbled out the door sleepily. Matsuda was last and politely greeted L and Watari.

"G-Goodnight Suki!" the young officer greeted shyly, blushing slightly. The lady detective couldn't help but be amused.

"Goodnight Matsuda, good job today." Suki greeted in return, using her sweetest voice and smiling her brightest smile. All the blood in Matsuda's face seemed to rush to his face and he quickly exited the suite, embarrassed. Suki giggled slightly at his cute behavior and Ryuzaki felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest.

"Hmf." The male detective huffed then went back into the living room to assess the work they had done that night, but for some reason, it was very hard to focus and everything that he tried to process just wouldn't stick to his brain.

Suki made her way into the living room and took her seat next to Ryuzaki and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "They're a good bunch don't you think? Their intentions are completely unselfish too." The female detective shared her views on the task force to her partner, who refused to make eye contact with her, "Great job today, we surprisingly make a good team." She added, genuinely surprised at how well they had worked together, "Umm….are you ignoring me?" she asked the male detective after he seemed to not acknowledge her presence even after she had attempted to make conversation.

Silence.

"L?" she crawled over to his side, leaning at an awkward angle in order to make eye contact with the male detective, "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned over the sudden cold shoulder he was giving her.

"Just go to sleep Sinclair!" he said harshly giving her the deadliest glare yet, her mouth went dry, "I don't need you right now. Just go to sleep." He said in a low voice, picking up the notes from earlier. Suki sat back, biting her lip, her gaze locked on the ground and she felt her chest clamp up, she knew what came next. So she got up from the couch and went to her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Ryuzaki let out a heavy sigh and went back to his notes.

**I can actually feel how rusty I am, but yeah, what is with L in this chapter though? I've noticed some of you guys really enjoy Sinclair and L's interactions so I'm trying to incorporate some more in, just give me a heads up if it starts getting annoying. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. Hearteu 3 **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! ^o^/ And I'm glad someone noticed that L was actually just jealous, but does he even realize that he's jealous? Oh I'm sorry to say that this chapter might be filled with spelling and grammar errors. I refreshed my laptop a few days ago because it was all over the place and Microsoft office was deleted, so until i reinstall it I'm using WordPad, but it doesn't have spell or grammar check. I've also found out that I'm very dependent on spell and grammar check...that's a blow to my self esteem. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters accept the OC. **

Chapter 13

Suki took a deep breath, hesitantly reaching out for the door knob then finally swung her door wide open.

"L." she breathed out as soon as she came face to face with the raven haired detective who had perked up as soon as she had spoken his name.

Ryuzaki had been waiting outside her door for just under an hour, after what happened last night he had become concerned about his partner. The two of them just stood there, eyes boring into the others. Ryuzaki searched her pair of chocolate pools for an indication to what she was feeling. Angry? Sad? Hurt? He had heard her sniffling late last night when he had passed her door, but his pride would not allow him to approach her. Yet, he couldn't kill the dreadful feeling of regret, that he might have hurt her with such simple words, he himself hadn't understood his actions last night, but the last thing he wanted was tension between them while they were working on the case together. He gulped slightly.

"Good-"He begun, but the lady just stomped pass him and into the kitchen, "-morning…" he sighed heavily, somehow his chest tightened, he ran his hand through his raven hair in frustration and followed her to the kitchen.

Suki stood at the island, pouring her a glass of ice tea and took a sip, leaning back on the table top. Ryuzaki watched her attentively, leaning against the door frame with his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets. He couldn't help taking in her appearance, she had on a black spaghetti strap crop top with a black skater skirt that stopped mid thigh and her hair had been quickly thrown into a messy ponytail. Her appearance evoking an unfamiliar feeling deep within the male detective.

The lady continued to slowly sip on her ice tea, refusing to acknowledge the fellow detective. After Suki had gone to her room she was left feeling angry, hurt but most of all…confused. Why had he said those things? Why had his mood changed so quickly? Hadn't they gotten along just prior to that? She was downright furious as well, how dare he talk to her like that? She quickly finished off her tea then went into the living room, not even looking his way.

Ryuzaki sighed, but decided not to go after her for now, since she was clearly still upset.

"Good morning Ryuzaki." Watari greeted politely, but quickly noticed the detectives grim mood, "Is something the matter?" he questioned genuinely concerned, but Ryuzaki simply shook his head and Watari took it as something the young man rather not discuss, resulting in a change of subject, "The task force have arrived." Watari stated simply.

"Send them in, I'll be there in a moment." The detective instructed then walked off into the direction of his room.

"Good Morning!" Suki greeted the task force as soon as they entered the living room, everyone not hesitating to take their seat, "Matsuda-kun, come sit next to me." She requested and the young officer blushed as he took a seat next to the brunette detective.

"G-good morning Suki-chan, did you sleep well?" he asked, slightly nervous and taken aback by the lady's bold choice to use an affectionate honorific with him, but returned the favor out of politeness.

"Umm…not really, but that happens when you're tracking a mass murderer." She said, Matsuda chuckled slightly, finally loosening up a bit, finding her honesty amusing, "What about you?" she asked in return.

"The same I guess, can't rest till Kira is caught right?" he added, and the female detective nodded her head agreeing.

"Right." She said, smiling up at the officer who chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ryuzaki watched them in distaste, he had witnessed everything and felt the familiar pang in his chest once again. What was it? He clenched and unclenched his fists as Suki and Matsuda continued chatting away. This wasn't something he completely understood himself, but he did not like Matsuda at all.

"Matsuda!" he called the young officer harshly and watched him jump up from his seat.

"Ryuzaki!" he exclaimed slightly startled, "How are you?"

"Go get everyone coffee." L instructed.

"Uh…excuse me?" Matsuda asked, confused.

"There's this coffee shop around the corner, I have a tab there…you go and fetch a coffee for everyone here." He explained.

"R-right away Ryuzaki." Matsuda obliged, sensing the hostility in Ryuzaki's voice.

"I'll come with you." The brunette stated, getting up from her seat.

"No!" The male detective spoke up quickly, surprising everyone in the room, Suki stared at him wide eyed and confused.

"Why?"questioned the female.

"Because…" he began, struggling to find his words, "…I need you here." He stated simply.

"Oh really?" the female asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do." He stated, silently pleading through his eyes, but his partner simply turned her nose up in distaste.

"I don't believe you." She said coldly, averting her gaze from the detective, "Come on Matsuda." She said, surprising the young officer by grabbing a hold of his hand and dragging him out of the living room. The male detective felt his entire body overpowered with this unidentifiable emotion. That pang in his chest just seemed to be amplified one hundred times over, but why? He watched helplessly as his partner grabbed her grey over-sized cardigan and exited the suite with that bastard still clinging to her.

"Well…" began Ryuzaki, turning to the rest of the task force who seemed confused over what had just taken place, "…let's carry on shall we." He instructed.

Suki and Matsuda made their way out the building and into the streets quietly strolling along, the young officer could still feel the warmth of the lady's hand still ghosting over his own and wanted so badly to say something to her, anything, but he had somehow lost the ability to put words together to even form the simplest of sentences.

"That bastard!" The brunette cursed out loud after they had gotten a few blocks away from the hotel, stopping in her tracks completely.

"Umm...excuse me?" Matsuda turned back to the female detective, slightly confused and concerned at the same time.

"Ryuzaki! He's so...so...infuriating!" The female detective explained. The young officer could not be more confused and quite frankly did not know what to do in this sort of situation. The brunette stomped her way to a nearby bench and angrily plopped herself into a seat, her hands in her hair.

"I don't know what he expects from me?" she said sadly, the young man carefully took a seat next to her thinking it best to listen in these types of predicaments, "How can he be so cold and kind at the same time?" she continued her rant, "Why does he say things to belittle me? How can he make me feel so worthless?" Matsuda finally understood the hurt through her words and couldn't help sympathizing, "Why do I let him?" she finished off grimly, her face now in her hands. The two remained sitting on that bench for what seemed like an eternity till finally...

"I'm sure you're just misunderstanding...Suki-chan." the young officer spoke soothingly to the lady beside him, slipping his arm around her shoulders. Suki looked up at Matsuda doubtingly, "I think...that Ryuzaki really likes you, more than you think." he spoke honestly.

"He has a funny way of showing it." the lady said sarcastically, focusing her attention on a flock of pigeons feeding off the sidewalk.

"No I'm serious."

"Hmf...it doesn't matter if he likes me." Suki claimed, but somehow the young officer was far from convinced.

"Come on...I'm sure everyone will worry if we take too long." the young officer changed the subject, getting up from his seat then politely offered the young lady a supportive hand which she accepted without hesitation.

"You're right...um...Matsuda-kun..." Suki began, too shy to look the officer in the eye, "...thank you." she gave her new friend a small smile and he gladly returned the favor.

"Your welcome Suki-chan" and just like that, they continued on. For Matsuda the moment was bittersweet, he now knew that the little feelings he might have carried for Suki-chan would forever go unrequited, but she had yet to make sense of her own feelings for someone else, so perhaps he could maintain the illusion for a little bit longer.

. . .

It was 3:28, the task force and the two world renown detectives had been cooped up the entire day so far working endlessly when Watari brought some unexpected news.

"Ryuzaki," Watari called, getting the detective's attention, "It's Ukita at the NPA, he says he's on the phone with someone from the tip line who has information for us." he explained.

"Right, then give Ukita the number for line five and ask him to have the informant call that line instead, it'll be safer that way." The detective instructed, "Mr. Matsuda it's okay for you to turn on your phone now, actually please turn it on right away." he ordered the young officer seated on the couch.

"Uh...sure" Matsuda quickly carried out the request. Not even a second later his phone rang, but was quickly snatched by the raven haired detective.

"Yes this is Suzuke head of Kira's Public Investigation Division." the detective drawled out as soon as he answered the phone, the female detective had to refrain from laughing, "Raye Penber's fiance? Niomi Misora?" Ryuzaki turned to Watari, who pulled up information about her on his laptop.

"Wait...isn't she from the Los Angeles BB Murder Case?" spoke up the female detective, making her way round the couch and took a look at the information that Watari had pulled up and recognized the female FBI agent right away, "She worked under you right?" she turned to the detective who seemed deep in thought. Ryuzaki finally hung up the phone and returned it to its owner.

"Well apparently she's been missing since the day after her fiance died." the male detective stated sadly.

"I'm pretty sure anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed. Was it?"

"Suicide." Aizawa finished the young officer's thoughts exactly.

"It can't be." The female detective looked to her male counterpart for any conformation and he simply shook his head.

"No, the Niomi Misora I knew was strong not to mention she was also an excellent FBI agent." he explained, pacing up and down slowly, "If anything...it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira." the detective reasoned, "She must have come to Japan with Penber, it's possible she may have found a lead..." he trailed off into thought.

"Is it possible that Kira could have gotten to her first?" the brunette spoke up.

"Everyone, at this point on the investigation I'd like to focus our attention on those people who Rey Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them." Ryuzaki had now gotten everyone's attention.

"Very well, who are these two individuals he was investigating?" questioned Chief Yagami.

"Deputy director Kitamura along with Detective superintendent Yagami and their families." the detective announced.

Chief Yagami gasped, completely shocked that he along with with his family had been investigated by Penber.

"At this point I'd like to place wire taps and surveillance cameras in both households." He announced, turning to face everyone in the room.

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki?" Matsuda was the first to speak up.

"I can't believe you would even consider this. If this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal, we'd all lose our jobs!" Aizawa reasoned.

"You all said you'd risk your lives for this case, but you wouldn't even risk your jobs? That sounds pretty backwards to me!" Suki spoke up, reprimanding the three officers, who all went silent.

"Ryuzaki..." Chief Yagami finally found his words, "What is the odds that Kira is in one of those households?" the detective thought for a moment.

"Maybe ten percent...no it's closer to five percent."

"Seriously? I'm sorry it's just not worth the risk." Matsuda claimed, annoyed at how this was even considered.

"No! Of all the people we've investigated so far not one of them even seemed the least bit suspicious. Even if there's only a one percent chance, we simply can't afford to ignore it." the chief spoke up, shocking everyone in the room.

"Chief?" the young officer turned to his superior, concerned.

"I don't have to tell how offended I am to learn that my family is under suspicion, but having said that, just go along with it. And make sure there aren't any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom." The chief instructed.

"Thank you very much. That was my intention." The detective expressed his gratitude for the Chief's cooperation.

"Come on Chief! You don't have to agree to this!" Aizawa began, trying desperately to talk Yagami out of it.

"Yes that's right! Think about it you have a wife and daughter at home don't you?!" added Matsuda.

"Yes I'm well aware of that fact, but there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough! Now I suggest you keep quiet!" He scolded the younger officers.

"I'm sorry." the young officer apologized.

"Oh, it's okay." Chief Yagami reassured them, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"As a courtesy to the chief, only he and I will conduct surveillance with their home." the detective stated then turned to his handler, "Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wire taps and cameras we need?"

. . .

It was a few minutes passed eleven and Aizawa, Matsuda and Chief Yagami were preparing to go home and get a good nights sleep after today's tiring events. They all greeted Watari, Ryuzaki and Suki.

"I'll see you tomorrow Suki-Chan." the young officer patted her lightly on the shoulder and she smiled up at him.

"Get some rest Matsuda-kun." she said sweetly, but this time he didn't blush, knowing the correct meaning behind it and exited the suite, the door closing behind him.

Suki sighed, then went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She hadn't really eaten supper and was famished. When she was finished she picked up her plate, took too steps and then stopped. Should she have made L something to eat as well, she hadn't seen him eat all day and they were together in the same room...all day. Even though she questioned why she should be concerned in the first place, she knew it would be inconsiderate and rude to not be concerned about his well being.

The lady huffed, then put her plate down and grabbed another plate from the cupboard.

Ryuzaki was perched up in his sitting position on his bed in his room, he had moved his laptop and notes there after witnessing yet another cringe worthy, pang-inducing interaction between his partner and...Matsuda. Quite frankly this was unhealthy, after the two had returned with coffee for everyone this morning they had been inseparable, always choosing to be in close proximity with each other and would exchange inside jokes and looks that conveyed secret messages. Every time he would even think about it a wave of this foreign emotion would overflow all his senses. He was oblivious to what it was, but knew it felt dangerous.

That's it, he couldn't work like this. He got up from his bed and made his way to the door, swinging it wide open.

"Umm..." He looked down at the brunette before him, there she stood outside his door carrying a tray with what looked like a chicken sandwich on one plate, a slice of strawberry cheesecake on another, a cup of coffee and a bowl of sugar cubes, "...I thought you could do with something to eat." she explained, not looking the detective in the eye, which somehow angered him. Yet, his heart melted at the kind gesture...did this mean she cared about him? He could not feel more terrible about what had happened the previous night...how could she go through so much effort for someone who had treated her so horribly? He took the tray from her hands and placed it on the table against the wall outside his door.

He slowly looked her up and down, she had loosened her long messy dark locks and had yet to change from today's clothes, but she still refused to even look up. Was this really his great rival before him? No...she was more than that. She was still a girl. She was sensitive. She understood people. She cared for someone she had only known for less than a week. No...they've known each other for years, they only met a few days ago. Why does this girl before him effect him like this? All these knew sensations had been awoken in him since her arrival. Why?

L stepped closer, took hold of her chin and guided her to look at him. He examined her eyes, her face, "I'm sorry." he apologized, combing his fingers through her locks. He took note of how her breath hitched at his words.

"L..." she began, but was quickly cut off.

"Shhh..." he cooed as a powerful urge overtook him and he brought his face closer to hers, "Don't move." he instructed before closing the gap between them. Sinclair's gasp of shock was muffled by L's lips that moved against hers, she felt his fingers glide up her neck and weave themselves into her hair. L finally pulled away, his breathing shallow and looked the brunette in the eye for any indication for what she was feeling. After inspection he cocked his head slightly...was she...

A loud slap echoed through the passage.

L touched a hand to the now throbbing side of his face and looked to the one who had caused him such physical pain. Sinclair was fuming, her breathing dangerously shallow and a fire in her eyes.

"Screw...you...L." she spoke every word harsh and slowly as if it would brandish his soul and then turned and stomped off, slamming the door behind her as she exited the suite.

L was left feeling hollow, but filled in a weird way. He licked his lips remembering her taste and he understood. He now understood everything that had been happening to him, but what now? He had been rejected and not only that, but she was furious at him. Was he that bad of a kisser? Should he go after her? No...she obviously needed some space. How could he let this happen? He had put her in an uncomfortable position. This was all his fault!

"Please forgive me...Peyton."

**Well...that was...unexpected? I actually didn't plan this chapter this way...it just happened, but tell me what you think. Guy's I could really use any constructive criticism right now because not only have I plateaued as a writer, but I'm actually getting worse, which is scaring the crap out of me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the constructive criticism, I have taken everything into account. To be honest I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I wasn't happy with how it played out, but here I am. I hope you guys enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it, accept the OC and some other OC characters.**

Chapter 14

_ding _

The elevator doors opened on the top floor and Suki shakily made her way down the hallway, she stumbled and giggled a bit as she struggled. Finally reaching her door and then realizing that she hadn't grabbed her key-card before leaving.

"Ugh." she leaned her back against the door then slid down into a sitting position, "Ryuzaki..." she whispered under her breath and knocked lightly on the door.  
No answer. "Ryuzaki!" she shouted frustrated, now banging the door with her fist. The suite door flew open and the brunette fell backwards since she had still been leaning against the door. She giggled lightly.

The raven haired detective looked down at his partner in shock as she remained laying there on the floor.

"Aren'choo gonna help me up?" she questioned, sticking her arms up towards the detective. He hesitantly helped the female up who then seemed to be having trouble keeping herself up.

"Woaaah!" Ryuzaki cried out as Suki fell to the floor once again, but then brought him along with her, both landed in a heap of messy hair and limps. The female giggled beneath him.

"L...stop tryna' _jump_ me..." she said, giggling some more.

"Are...are you drunk?" the male detective finally took note of the state she was in, her cheeks flushed, eyes glossed over, lips red and the smell of liquor on her breath.

She bit her lip slightly, "Define drunk." she whispered in a low voice and the male lifted himself off her and took a crouching position beside her.

"Sinclair." he looked at her sternly.

"L." She looked up at him and smiled brightly, still making no effort to get up from her position on the floor.

Ryuzaki sighed heavily.

"Okay, I am what the kids call it..." she began, then paused for emphasis, "..._hebereke_."

"You're drunk." the male detective concluded, recognizing the Japanese slang.

"Aah, _yocchatta_." she finally admitted, sighing slightly.

L felt his insides begin to boil, it was four in the morning and he hadn't heard from her in hours! He had called her cellphone so many times he had lost count! He thought something had happened to her, but no, she was out drinking herself dumb while he panicked in seventeen different languages! There were so many things he had to say to her right then and there, but quite frankly it wasn't the time for that and besides, she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

L got up from his crouching position, then scooped his partner up from the floor bridal style and carried her to her room. He placed her on the edge of her bed and crouched down in front of her. The brunette watched him as he began to loosen the laces on her shoes, the outside lights lit up the room through the large windows.

"L..." she whispered and he grunted to show she had gotten his attention, "Why did you kiss me?" the detective froze, taken aback by her sudden inquiry, but quickly recovered and moved on to her next shoe.

"I think it's obvious..." he began, but stopped and thought about it, if he told her now there would still be a slight chance that she would remember in the morning, "...I'm _attracted_ to you." he stated simply, deciding to rather be honest.

"Okay." she said simply, accepting his simple explanation. They both remained silent after that, L placing both her shoes next to the bed and then guided her to lay down on her bed, "That was my first kiss, you know?" she looked up at him sadly and he felt a pain shoot through his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." he apologized, genuinely sorry. Admittedly he was shocked at this piece of information, he had of course just assumed.

"It's okay...I'm not apologizing for slapping you." the female giggled, yawning slightly. Ryuzaki smiled down at her sadly, patting down her bangs.

"You should get some sleep." the female grunted in agreement and turned around on her side. The detective finally took note of the jacket she was wearing, it was a green army style jacket, that had all these recreational badges stitched onto it and across the back was written in Japanese..._Shota Tsukasa_. A now common pang shot through the detective's body.

This was not Sinclair's jacket.

. . .

Sinclair felt the blinding light of the morning sun melt her brain, "Urg..." the female quickly retreated under the covers, but then realized that she had to use the bathroom really badly and rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She stood up straight, which seemed to be a mistake as she felt a huge wave of nausea over power her entire body.

"_Shit_." She fell to her knees and heaved the contents of stomach into the toilet. Wave after wave of nausea swept through her body again and again until her stomach cramped and there was nothing left. The brunette flushed the toilet and dragged along to the sink and shakily rinsed her mouth and splashed her face with water. She then ran herself a bath, undressed and got into the steaming bath tub.

Sinclair sighed, allowing the steam to soothe her senses. She thought back to the previous night, what happened? She was familiar with the hung over feeling she was currently experiencing, but the events leading up to the present were unclear.

"_Fuck_." the female submerged herself completely in the steaming water.

. . .

The raven haired detective found himself in the kitchen by the time his hung over partner decided to finally leave her room and she herself was drawn in by the delicious smell of a welcoming meal. Suki walked in on the detective at the stove cooking breakfast. Admittedly the brunette was slightly taken aback by the strange image of the world renowned detective preparing bacon and scrambled eggs over a hot stove.

"Good morning." Suki greeted, but the detective remained focused on his task at hand, ignoring the brunette completely. The lady hesitantly took a seat at the kitchen island and watched as her partner placed the bacon and eggs on a plate with a slice of toast and then placed the plate of food in front of her, "I'm not hungry." she claimed, the detective gave her a look of concern.

"Yes you are." he insisted and handed her a knife and fork. Suki hesitantly started picking at her plate, having a bite here and there, but not fully finding her appetite. Ryuzaki watched her closely as she put the eating utensils down and leaned onto the counter with her head in her hands. The detective, sensing something was up, made his way around the counter and to her side. He gently took hold of her wrists and guided her to face him and then placed a hand on her forehead then down to her cheek and then a hold of her chin, gently turned her head to the one side and then to the other. Sinclair felt her breath hitch and this did not go unnoticed by the detective, who's heart seemed to have just completed a marathon.

"Any pain?" the detective questioned after inspection.

"Just a massive headache." she explained, guiding her partners hands away from her face, who then made his way around the counter yet again to retrieve a bottle of Aspirin and a ready mug of coffee.

"Here." he held out the mug of coffee and a single white tablet to the brunette.

"Thanks." she thanked him, accepting both items and quickly downed the tablet in one gulp. The male detective then took a seat next to his partner, watching her carefully as she continued to sip on her coffee.

"Where were you last night?" he questioned in a scarily calm voice.

"And so it begins." the female commented sarcastically, not looking up from her mug.

"Sinclair." his voice hardened, not amused at all.

"I was out." she said simply, smirking slightly.

"Where? With who? Do you have any idea for how long were you gone!?" he continued his stream of questions, unintentionally raising his voice. Suki put her mug down with a loud _clunk_, then inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning in her seat to face the male detective.

"L, first of all," she began, holding up a single digit, "...I am a grown adult who quite frankly can do whatever the _fuck_ she pleases..." she held up a second digit, "...secondly, it's non of your concern _where _I go or with _who _I go with." she finished off, turning back in her seat and picking up her mug of coffee again. After that there was this long icy silence that fell over both of them, but neither one left their seat. Then finally the male detective spoke up.

"You're irresponsible and reckless. Something could have happened to you. I can't believe you were so selfish, if you _die_ this _entire_ investigation suffers a loss!" Ryuzaki let out all the frustrations from the previous night. The worry, dread, anger and disappointment. Initially he had blamed himself for the actions that had taken place, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that Sinclair was responsible for her own actions.

"Don't start with this _bullshit_ L!" Sinclair retaliated, enraged by the detective's claims.

"You came _waltzing_ in at four in the morning, stupid drunk, and _I'm_ the one starting bullshit when I had to practically nurse you to sleep?"

"I didn't ask for your help and quite frankly I don't want it either!"

"If it weren't for me you'd be on the streets _completely_ unprotected and still chasing false leads!" L had had enough. He was fed up with Sinclair's shitty ungrateful attitude and her tactless sarcastic comments. Enough was enough.

Sinclair opened her mouth to fight back, but closed it again and huffed frustrated, all the blood rushing to her face. She glared dangerously at the male detective, but it quickly softened.

"You're...right." she said sadly, shocking L completely, "I'm...I'm _really _sorry L." she apologized, turning away from the fellow detective, slightly ashamed at the realization that her actions could have cost Sinclair her life.

L sighed heavily. Just like that he was no longer angry or even disappointed. He had a hunch as to why his mood had quickly shifted from wanting to commit homicide and then wanting nothing more then to protect and comfort, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it to himself.

"Sinclair..."He began, empathizing with his partner, "...just, don't die or anything." he requested flatly and the female looked at him with a face that said _what-the-fuck? _and he poked her playfully in the ribs, smirking slightly, "I mean, it would be a shame..._I guess_." he continued, shrugging slightly.

"Screw you." she chuckled slightly, finding amusement in his feeble attempts at breaking the tension.

"I wish." he commented in a low voice, sending a shiver down the lady's spine which confused even herself.

**I wonder what Sinclair got up to? Find out in the next chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I've finally settled in to my new school, so heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the OC.**

chapter 15

Sinclair marched down the sidewalk prideful and determined to forget any previous events that had taken place in that suite. A lady of her nature would not allow for herself to be taken advantage of, and that was something L had yet to learn. Although, if Sinclair was really honest with herself then she would have to admit that the kiss wasn't disgusting or anything. In fact, it was the complete opposite. L was in fact a great kisser, and even she had to own up to that truth and it was her first kiss! L's lips were slightly chapped, but gentle against hers, but there was a definite promise of something far more animalistic and somehow it felt like L had tried to slip a message through the kiss for her to decipher and it would be their intimate secret forever. So what was the problem exactly?

Personally, Sinclair felt that L had taken advantage of her vulnerability in that moment to satisfy his own perverted desires and she felt utterly degraded. Although that was only the partial truth that Sinclair allowed herself to believe, in fact, she would be ashamed to admit that she...liked it...she liked it a lot.

Urg! How could she in that moment accept that when it went against everything she stood for as a women? So she hit him...

_"No regrets._" the lady breathed out, slowing her pace to wandering stroll.

"Excuse me?" a masculine voice spoke up and Sinclair stopped hesitantly in her tracks, "_Regrets?_Are you okay ma'am?" she looked over her shoulder and spotted a silhouette casually leaning against the chained door of a manga cafe, his exact appearance hidden by the darkness of the night, but she could still pick up his youth.

"Excuse you..." Sinclair perked up sarcastically, even in the dark she could still sense the stranger tense up at her tone, "...I'm no ma'am." she finished, smirking slightly.

"Oh, of course not! My bad." the stranger straightened up, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "Umm...are you alone miss?" the stranger questioned, taking two steps closer to the brunette, who stayed in place, not finding anything menacing about the action.

"Call me Suki, and yes, I'm alone." she turned, now fully facing the tall stranger who loomed slightly over her small frame.

"This area isn't safe to wonder around this late at night." she looked up at him, the moonlight reflecting off his familiar features.

Sinclair huffed, "I can take care of myself." she stated confidently, the stranger chuckling slightly at her attitude.

"I bet you can, but look around you." he gestured around him and Sinclair really looked at her surroundings. She didn't know where she was. The unfamiliar street lined with beaten up and vandalized shops and benches should have set off her alarm ages ago, but with all that went on in her mind, she just seemed to unconsciously wonder into this situation.

"It's okay, I can find my way back to my hotel." she shrugged slightly.

He sighed heavily then shook his head. A chilly breeze swept pass them.

"You're a tourist, that's even worse." He stuck his hands in his coat pockets for warmth, "Look, just let me walk you to your hotel, or to a safer place, please." he begged, genuinely worried about a girl who he just so happened to meets safety.

"No, really, It's fine..." Suki shuddered as another gush of cold air swept pass them and she held her bare arms shivering inwards slightly then felt two thirds of her body be enveloped in warmth, "Hmm?" she looked up to see the stranger drape his army coat around her frame and she opened her mouth to object, but was quickly shut up by the death glare he shot at her.

"Not to mention, you're dressed quite scandalously." he commented on her black mini skirt and crop top and she instantly regretted not grabbing some sort of cover up on her way out, "Look, it's really no trouble for me to walk you, judging from the way you came, I was heading in the same direction anyways." he reasoned as he tightened the last strap on the coat after Suki had properly slipped her arms in the sleeves.

"Well, since you're so persistent." she said, finally giving in and the stranger sighed with relief.

"Come on then." he picked his back up from the floor and threw it over his shoulder before taking hold of Suki's hand and leading the way. The lady was admittedly taken aback slightly when he grabbed her hand, but wasn't bothered by it too much so didn't feel the need to object.

"I didn't catch your name." The brunette spoke up, discreetly inspecting the side of his familiar face.

"Shota Tsukasa." he stated simply, looking straight ahead.

"We haven't met before?" the lady questioned.

"Hmm? I can't recall?" He said, peeking down at the girl beside him then stopped right in his tracks, she stumbled a bit since they were still attached at the hand. They had stopped directly under a working street lamp which aided both of them in sight.

"Hey...you're...you're that girl who saved me from being run over by that truck!" He spoke up, finally recognizing Suki as the mystery girl with the bright brown eyes.

"Yes, now I remember." It finally clicked for her as well, but something was definitely different about this boy. His beaming eyes were once cold and empty and his gaunt features were now filled out quite healthily.

"I really don't know how to thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be walking right now." He shamelessly expressed his gratitude, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She smiled, not quite convincingly, as she remembered what exactly happened that night. How he had knowingly stepped into oncoming traffic, his lifeless expressions and aura and how he had quickly ran away without a word.

Shota threw his arm around the lady's shoulders and they continued down their path. "Please give me the opportunity to properly thank you. A quick drink?" He suggested and she shrugged casually. Honestly, Sinclair really didn't feel like going back to the suite any time soon and really wouldn't mind a drink right about now, however...

"You're not legal." She reasoned, remembering the legal age to buy alcohol being twenty in Japan and this boy was barely nineteen, too young to purchase any form of alcohol at any respectable place.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned smoothly, continuing to drag the lady along.

Suki sighed heavily.

"Last time I saw you, you were wearing a uniform from a nearby high school, now anyone could argue that perhaps you were held back or simply failed a few grades, which would explain your suicidal tendencies..." she began, then paused to make sure the boy was listening, he was, "...but the badge on your jacket..." she pointed to a badge sewn onto the front pocket which read 1984, "...is your birth year, 1984. Yet that's still not enough evidence, how can I be sure it's your birth year? Simple, this is a custom coat with your name printed at the back and your family can afford it because they're quite well off, judging by your brand of wrist watch...Rolex. You're only nineteen, which makes you..." she paused, taking in the look of awe on his face, "...too young to drink." The lady finished and Shota's arm fell back to his side and the lady shot him an arrogant smirk. The boy however, quickly regained his tongue.

"You got me," he began, holding up his hands in surrender, "...but it wouldn't matter..." Suki cocked her head questioningly, and this time it was his turn to smirk, "...my parents run the leading alcohol brand in Japan, I don't have to buy anything." He explained, taking hold of the brunettes hand once again, "So? A drink?" he asked once again, looking down at Suki.

"Whatever." The lady rolled her eyes and an elated smile spread across the boy's face.

. . .

Suki stood back as Shota jiggled his keys in the side door lock, finding it odd that he preferred to enter his own house through the side door. From outside the house, or more accurate, mansion, was quite grand, but the lady was not too blown away, coming from such upbringings herself. The major difference being the obvious Japanese influence the three story mansion took from.

Click.

Shota pushed the heavy door open, it creaked slightly, then gestured for the lady to enter first and so she did. He followed after, the door closing behind him. Both surrounded by darkness until Shota switched the lights on, revealing the setting.

They were in a study, a few bookshelves aligned along the walls, a desk here, a lamp there, a potted plant in the corner everything you would expect in a study.

"Come on." Shota gestured to the brunette to follow him through another door and into the dimly lit hallway, they continued along through the kitchen, the living room and then found themselves in the entertainment room. There was a large screen that took up an entire wall, made for projecting movies onto its surface, not far off from that, a love couch took centre to four other recliners, two situated on each side, the floor then levelled up slightly and there you found a pool table with a blue light running around the edge of the inside and then on the other side was a snacks display and bar set up. The room was also lavishly decorated with modern pop art pieces against the charcoal walls and the lights changed colour on setting. Right now it was a dim red.

Suki felt her hand be claimed once again and then lead to a seat at the bar counter where she took her seat. Shota grabbed a remote and turned on the sound system which whispered sweet tunes and melodic vocals, before stepping behind the counter.

"So tell me..." the boy began, getting a bottle of Shochu and two shot glasses, "...save any lives lately?"

"Not really, besides you, it's been a slow week." The lady answered without missing a beat, earning a slight chuckle from the boy.

"Here." He handed her a shot glass filled to the rim with alcohol, put it to her lips and downed it quickly before handing it back to him, he whistled in awe, "Are you a heavy drinker." Filling her glass yet again before handing it back to her.

"Only where it counts." She shrugged nonchalantly, emptying the glass in one go. Sinclair had at a point resourced to drowning her stress in alcohol on a number of cases, particularly investigations that proved too much to handle, but eventually pulling through. Admittedly she only did it in isolation, in safety, by herself.

Shota downed his first shot as Suki her third and an idea flickered through his head.

"Drinking contest?" he suggested to the lady who looked up at him suspiciously, but then smirked slightly.

"Since you feel like losing." She agreed and downed her fifth shot.


	16. Chapter 16

**To everyone reading this story I'm sure you can tell I'm having trouble finishing this and I would like to say that is because I no longer have an interest in pursuing a career in writing. My interests have changed to film and although I won't ever publish a book like I would have thought I still have an interest in finishing this story. Please be patient I do wish to finish this it's just trickier if writing now seems like a chore. I promise to try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the characters.**

Chapter 16

"L, stop it!" the female detective huffed out in irritation.

"But _Sinclair_!" The male began whining, dragging out the last part of her name quite childishly.

"But _L_!" she combated, imitating the detective's whiny voice, which he himself found quite amusing.

"Please?" He asked again, quite sweetly in fact, looking his partner in the eye and she sighed heavily.

"You wanted to come here, do it yourself." She stated simply and watched as the light died from her partner's eyes and she felt her chest pain.

"These types of things aren't exactly my forte." He spoke softly, quite different to his usual no-it-all persona.

"Things?" she questioned further, not satisfied with his reasoning and the raven-haired detective looked up at his partner with eyes stretched wide with horror as he leaned in closer and whispered in a low foreboding tone.

"_People._"

Sinclair scoffed.

"You're joking."

"I _am_ not." The detective shot back defensively, the evident offence in his voice surprising his partner who caught his sad gaze.

The brunette sighed heavily.

"Okay." The lady finally agreed earning her a grateful smile from the detective.

Sinclair reached for the handle and opened the door, but was quickly pulled back into her seat and felt two firm arms wrap around her shoulders with her back resting against the detectives warm chest. The brunette felt her chest tighten as her partner's lips brushed lightly against her ear.

"Thank you." The raven-haired detective cooed sweetly and the brunette felt all the blood in her body rush to her face.

"Y-you owe me." She stuttered out in a shaky voice, hoping to dear god that her partner wouldn't notice. L chuckled and Sinclair felt his hot breath down her neck and she bit back a moan.

"Says who? Remind me who bailed you out of jail?" he shot back teasingly and Sinclair huffed in embarrassment, "I'm only teasing, you know you can ask me for anything." His partner gasped then quickly slipped out of his grip and out the door, it happened so quickly that it surprised even the detective. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, letting it rest on the seat. He could still feel his head spinning from having her so close and his heart would take a while before it got back to its normal pace. Especially after he had caught her muffled moan that was so small it could have been his mind playing tricks on him, but even so, he now wondered what she would be like in other positions. Would her moans be as sweet as a moment ago or would they be dark enough to bewitch him further.

Sinclair walked up to the bakery, still affected by what just occurred in the backseat of the taxi. L had been too close. That's what she told herself as her stomach filled itself with wild butterflies. Yeah, she wasn't use to being so physically close to a...man. That's right, L _was _indeed a man and she was _definitely _a women. Put those two together and it was inevitable that feelings of lust would arise. Lust? Was that what it was? She wasn't sure, but if it was that simple then it would definitely blow over. Right?

_You know you can ask me for anything._

Those words rung in her head. It was an innocent gesture on his part, but somehow it had registered as something so _intimate_. Why? He was simply assuring her that she had nothing to worry about in terms of finances, because that surely was what he had meant. Perhaps it was the drop in his voice that made it come off a bit more suggestive then intended or maybe it was just Sinclair's imagination.

Sinclair walked out of the bakery with two boxes of treats, this was the dreaded deed that L couldn't face himself. They had run out of sweet things to fuel the detective and Watari wouldn't be back for a couple of hours since L had sent him on a mission, so here she was. She made her way down the pavement towards the taxi, where L was surely waiting for her, but before she reached the car door a strong figure gripped her from behind and spun her around and she felt a pair of familiar lips press against hers and her eyes shot wide open in surprise. She could have pulled away, she could easily beat this person up for violating her personal space, but as his lips moved against hers she only felt familiarity. His scent was familiar just how his touch was on her face and his taste on her lips. She felt her eyes close by themselves and her mouth moving on their own accord.

She felt that familiarity be ripped away. A loud thud and a groan followed. Sinclair opened her eyes to see the boy who had kissed her lying on the floor, clutching his jaw and a raven haired detective looming over his body.

"_Tsukasa_..." she spoke softly in recognition and concern, but felt all of that melt away when she saw the detective's wide confused and raging eyes burn into hers. She felt a tight grip on her wrist and her body was swiftly tugged to the taxi and into the back of the vehicle, her partner taking his seat next to her. The vehicle took off promptly.

The drive back to the hotel was silent, a tension falling over the atmosphere, making it seem like years before they stopped in front of their building. Both of them however remained still, the sound of L's deep controlled breathing filled the taxi. He hadn't glanced at her once through the entire journey and this made her feel extremely guilty even though she hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, it was L who was at fault. Sinclair swallowed.

"L..." she spoke carefully, but still got no response from the detective, "L, I..." she continued, but was cut short when her partner proceeded to open the car and leave the vehicle and she felt her throat tighten up.

L pushed the door open and entered the suite, swiftly stomping through the passages slamming the door to his room where he could be alone while he tried to calm himself. He leaned against the door with his hands in his hair. This feeling was new to him. It felt like a bomb had exploded on his nerves. It felt like he had been completely robbed of the oxygen in his lungs. It felt like someone had swung a wrecking ball into his chest. This was because of her. All of this was.

At first when that son of a bitch had come out of nowhere and laid his hands on...his lips on her. The all too familiar pang erupted through every nerve in his body and all he could remember thinking was how dare _he_? But then it was _she_ who didn't push him away in disgust like he had expected, it was _she_ who closed her eyes with contempt; it was _she _who kissed him back. The rest was a blur, but the thing that finally did it was the look of concern she had for the son of a bitch when he lay there pathetically on the ground, a level of tenderness he had yet to earn, but somehow this random bastard had beat him to it!

A few hours had passed before the detective left his room. He quickly made his way to the living room, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted his partner fast asleep...in his chair. Looking at the setup, Sinclair sleeping, a tray set out on the coffee table with a plate of strawberry shortcake and a cup of black coffee that had gone ice cold, a warm feeling washed over his insides.

_Had she been waiting for me?_ This thought made him happy, a slight smile crept on his face, but he quickly stopped himself and remembered what he had come out here for...

He looked around and finally spotted it. She must have been reading it. He reached down and slowly picked up the folder from her lap, hoping that he wouldn't wake her from her nap. She stirred slightly and L found himself staring at her completely transfixed. Her head fell to the side now resting itself on the arm and a strand of her dark brown hair fell over her nose. Sinclair tensed up, her eyebrows drew near forming a slight frown, but then relaxing into her previous position once again.

"_Fascinating._" The detective cooed as he leaned in closer, completely taken in. Her mouth twitched slightly and the detective found himself getting excited by that small gesture. She stirred one more time, her eyes fluttered carefully before they opened. Her dark sleepy eyes immediately found the detective and she looked up at him confused before recognition dawned her and a small smile crept onto her lips, but then quickly diverted back to her usual serious faced demeanour.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she questioned, looking up worriedly at the detective who scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself." He stood up, creating a bit more distance between himself and his partner who lifted her hands up in defeat.

"Fine I won't." She said simply, "By the way, I was reading threw some of your notes. I hope you don't mind, I made a few annotations. Just a bit to..." the brunette stopped when she noticed how the raven haired detective had been glaring at her so coldly. She anxiously bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I probably should have asked before doing that." The lady apologized, thinking that if the roles were reversed she probably would have been a bit ticked off as well.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it." The detective spoke reassuring words, but the way he spoke them indicated that he meant anything but that. "I don't mind at all." he turned away from her and took off.

"L!" Sinclair quickly shot out of her seat, watching her partner continue to walk off without acknowledging her she followed him, "L, please talk to me!" she grabbed his arm, but he yanked it away, the folder fell out of his grip and its contents spilled everywhere on the floor. They stood there in stone cold silence, L with his back to his partner refusing to face her.

"Have I done something wrong?" She began, choosing her words with such care, "If I've done something to upset you..." she continued, seeing from behind the detective's attitude shift as he lowered his head.

"No." He spoke, turning around and taking a step closer to the brunette, "You haven't done anything wrong." He assured her, but this time he meant it as he saw the pure concern in her eyes and he closed the gap between them, pulling her into a comforting hug. She sighed into his touch and the detective felt his insides erupt with warmth. "I guess this is just how it's going to be."

"What is?"

The detective hesitated, but decided it was safe to continue, "Well, this seems to happen a lot. Either you're mad at me or I'm mad at you, then someone apologises then everything is good until it happens it again. It keeps on happening." He shared his observation with her and brief thoughtful silence followed.

"Well..." she began, shifting slightly in his hold to look up at him, "...that's because we're still working out our differences." The detective laughed a bit at this and Sinclair felt the blood rush to her face. It was a pleasant sound.

"I already know you're an obnoxious brat!" L jokingly poked fun at her, but then quickly regretted it when he saw the hurt in her wide watery eyes. "I didn't mean it that way...please don't be upset." He quickly tried to repair what had been broken, panicking slightly. Sinclair laughed and L frowned at her puzzling actions.

"Relax! I'm just pulling your leg." She explained, still laughing, but then felt her body be pushed over and she landed with a thud on the carpet. "Hey!" she looked up at the detective responsible.

"You're so annoying!"

"And? You're kind of stuck with me..." she pointed out smugly, picking herself up, "...or at least until one of us catches Kira...but if you catch Kira first aren't you stuck with me forever then?" She spoke up remembering their deal and her partner gave her an unfamiliar look, "I mean we have a deal remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." L said with little interest, taking a hold of his partner's hand, he pulled her closer towards him and she fell seamlessly into his arms. Sinclair gasped at the sudden action and felt L's hands move up her waist with a slowness that could be described as tormenting. Her palms rested on his chest and he felt her warmth burn through the thin cotton of his shirt. He closely analysed her face for what she was feeling and he sensed reluctance from her part. Even so, he had set out to do something and he wasn't ready to back out yet.

Sinclair held her breathe as she sensed something was about to happen and felt herself go stiff as L moved in to close the gap. Her hands tensed into fists, the fabric bunching up between her fingers. For a second time his lips gently caressed her own. His one hand moved up to rest on the soft warm skin of her neck with his thumb gently stroking her chin, along her jaw and then over her tender cheek. His hands were cold, but that wasn't the reason why she broke the kiss. Sinclair lowered her head, her breathing shallow. L wasn't going to lie, he was a bit disappointed that she had pulled away so early, but felt a bit of an accomplishment that she had remained in his hold, still not making an effort to completely free herself.

"Sinclair..." he spoke softly to get her attention, she didn't need to respond for him to know she was listening, "...you know what's happening to your body right now don't you?" she nodded yes. It was a familiar feeling she had read about in steamy novels and she had experienced on her own many times before, but it had never been of this magnitude right now. "I feel that way too." He whispered lowly in her ear and he felt her tremble slightly in his arms, "Relax, nothing's going to happen. Not now at least. You're not going to give your consent that easily I can already tell." His grip around her tightened and she whimpered at the sudden pressure, "I'd like to tell you, that now I am more motivated then before to be the one to catch Kira..." he spoke every word so precise and slow to make sure that she would understand the seriousness, "...just so that I can keep you." He let his arms fall to his sides and Sinclair stumbled slightly out of his hold. She looked up at him slightly afraid, slightly excited.

L watched as she turned and took off to her room. He brought his finger up to his lips that were grinning slightly and ran it across were her lips had been.

_This is going to be fun. _


	17. Chapter 17

I'm almost ready with the next chapter. Tell me what you think, please. And thanks to everyone who stuck around. Love you guys. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or canon characters.

Chapter 17

The detective rubbed her eyes sleepily, then promptly went back to squinting at the bright screen. A minutiae activity like this wouldn't normally require as much effort on her part, but the drawn curtains and scarce lighting of the hotel room made it seem as if it were already night even though it was only just after four. After Watari had finished setting up the cameras and wire taps in both the Yagami and Kitamura households, the task force had quickly taken up their positions in surveillance. Out of respect, Chief Yagami, Ryuzaki and Suki were the only ones who would be observing the Yagami family while the rest of the task force took on the Kitamuras.

Currently the trio observed the Chief's son, Light Yagami who had just arrived home from school. The Chief watched in shock as his son displayed the lengths he would go to ensure no one entered his room without his knowledge and the two detectives in the room exchanged a knowing glance in reference to an earlier conversation...

...as the task force entered the room Suki was quickly pulled aside by Ryuzaki. He lead her into the kitchen, his grasp firm around her wrist not even letting go when he turned to lean in closer to her and he smirked when he observed how quickly she had tensed up and how she nervously bit her lip at the close proximity. A stark contrast to the unfazed detective he had previously dealt with.

"Relax Sinclair, I'm not going to _take_ you in this lousy kitchen." He spoke in a low whisper, observing the anxiety in her wide eyes overtaken by curiosity, which was quickly squashed by the detective's following comment, "Not _yet_ at least." And she bit back a whimper at how possessively he had whispered that last part.

"What is it then L?" she inquired and L felt a stab at his ego at how formal and curt she was being with him. By now shouldn't she have warmed up to him? Goddamn it he was her first kiss! Without consent, but technically still a first.

"Well Sinclair, I pulled you aside so that I could tell you before we start observing Chief Yagami's family, that I suspect his son Light Yagami of being Kira." The detective explained, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one had heard this quick exchange.

"Why are you telling me this?" the female questioned in a flat tone, much to her partner's disappointment. He had hoped that this little observation would excite her just a bit.

"He _is_ our most promising suspect..."

"No, even so, wouldn't you knowing this give you a competitive edge? Why tip off the competition." She quickly injected her thought and was surprised when L looked down at her with shock and realization, "You didn't think of that did you?" the lady smirked, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't." He admitted, much to his shock.

"Missing something so obvious, that's not like you L." The lady continued to tease him and he sighed.

"It isn't. I'll admit the first thing I thought of when I came to this observation was that I should tell you. I mean, you're still my partner and who knows, maybe it's better that you know now. Since, it'll give you a better chance to fight for your freedom." He added, hoping silently that she would object to the last statement, but was quickly disappointed.

"True. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to send you a postcard as soon as I get out." She smiled lightly, observing a flicker of an unknown emotion in her partner's coal eyes that unsettled her slightly, but she brushed it off as her over thinking things.

And just like that, his endearment had unknowingly rejected him for a second time...

...so now the three of them found themselves sitting in a dark room, the small surveillance tv propped up on a simple unit, files and folders littered the carpet and each individual seated in their own chair. Fortunately for Ryuzaki, his inclination sat close enough where if he wished to touch her all he'd have to do is reach over slightly, but right now they had more pressing matters to attend to, so any advancements he'd wish to commence would have to wait till later.

Suki sympathised with the Chief when he expressed his frustrations with working so often and never getting to spend time with his family these days because of the case after Ryuzaki had asked him if he had shared any details of the investigation with his son. He hadn't, but that still didn't put Light Yagami in the clear.

After a few more minutes, Light left the house and the Chief excused himself, leaving the two detectives in each other's company. Ryuzaki sneaked a peak at his partner and caught her mid yawn then going back to leaning her cheek in her palm as her elbow rested on the arm of her chair. A charming motion.

"Is something keeping you up?" he poked, taking note of the light bags that were starting to form under her eyes, a new concern now plaguing his psyche. She turned her head away from the screen to look at him, the motion slow and sleepy.

"Just haven't been sleeping well, that's all." She reassured him, shrugging slightly, but he wasn't too convinced. She moved to rest her other arm on the arm of her chair, and if she wasn't paying attention it could easily slip over to the arm of Ryuzaki's chair which was pushed up against hers. Without much thought he reached over and placed his hand over hers and much to his surprise she quickly reciprocated his small gesture, turning her hand over so that their fingers interlinked. She looked over to her partner to see his reaction, but saw that he had gone back to staring blankly at the screen, but before she could voice her disappointments she felt his thumb glide up and down the skin of her hand in slow strokes, communicating his gratitude for the intimate token.

"If you're having trouble sleeping, you're welcome to join me in my room." The detective suggested, but feeling her discomfort he quickly offered a further explanation of what he had meant, "Of course, I'm normally up working and I could use your insights..." she relaxed once again and he smirked down at her, "...although, I'm curious to the _erotic _thoughts that ran through your mind just a moment ago." He saw her surprise and then indifference.

Shit. Had he caught her in the act?

"_What erotic thoughts?" _ she was quick to rebuttal, Ryuzaki taking a particular liking to the way the words had rolled off her tongue so enticingly. Her physicality betraying her words, he was quick to note her flushed cheeks, shallow breathing and the way she had pressed her thighs tightly together. To him it was a blatant invitation, but he knew better than to act without thought.

"Would you tell me about them?" he somewhat requested and she averted her dreamy gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and he chuckled, "What?" she poked, the embarrassment laced in her tone, still refusing to look at him.

"You're even difficult when you're horny." He shared his thought much to her horror as she stared at him in shock, about to counter his argument when he stopped her, "Don't even try to deny it, I can practically smell your arousal, besides it's nothing to be ashamed about. I find you quite _enticing_ in this state." Suki felt like her inner thoughts had just been violated, he had seen right through her, not that she had done a very good job at disguising her desires, but she had hoped that Ryuzaki would be polite enough to ignore them.

"You're a _pervert_." She spat out spitefully and he felt a stab at his chest, but then smirked when he looked down at where they remained connected.

"Then why haven't you moved your hand?" she felt his hand tighten around hers and she bit her lip, holding back a groan as he brought her hand up to his lips that brushed lightly over the back of her hand, his gaze never leaving hers.

The door opened and Ryuzaki groaned, letting go of her completely and she whined softly at the loss of contact earning her a sly wink from her partner.

The chief took his seat on the other side of Ryuzaki, oblivious to the sexual tension in the room. Light had returned home with a dirty magazine, much to his father's disapproval, but Ryuzaki simply assured him that behavior like this wasn't out of the ordinary for boys his age. However, he went on further to say that it was too simulated and far too obvious. Light was only presenting what he wanted us to see. The chief was quickly offended by this.

"He's under surveillance because we suspect him Chief Yagami." Suki explained, hoping to not rile the chief up even more.

"That's right Mr. Yagami. That's why we placed cameras and wire taps in your house." Ryuzaki added as the chief watched in distaste as his son got up to store the magazine away in a secret book compartment.

If this kid really was Kira then Sinclair had to give credit where it was due, he was good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two chapters in one day, i think i just felt inspired, or maybe i just felt like rewarding you guys for being so supportive. Lots of love.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own death note or canon characters. **

Chapter 18

Suki turned to check the time. It was 01:57 and she was wide awake. Without thinking she sat up, wiped the tears from her warm cheeks and swung her legs out of bed and got up. She wasn't sure when she had decided to move her legs but they took her down the hallway and she hesitated when she reached a door, but only for a second before she turned the handle and peaked into the room.

Her gaze was met with the detective's who looked up at her surprised, his head tilted slightly out of curiosity and she took that as her queue to enter, closing the door behind her and then facing her partner, who remained frozen in his position on his bed, the laptop perched out in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep." She explained softly, remaining still in her position at the door.

Suki was quick to pick up the way Ryuzaki's all too curious eyes raked over her form and a small smirk found its way to her sleepy face. He averted his gaze as he felt his loin's burn at the sight of his hankering in her current state.

"You seem busy..." she turned to leave, not sure why she had come here in the first place, but felt a firm arm wrap around her waist and she felt her back press up against a warm chest. Ryuzaki had enveloped her in a comforting back hug, whether it was meant to comfort himself or his partner, it didn't matter. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and she trembled as his hot breath fluttered over her skin. He smirked triumphantly at how easily she leaned into his touch. Slowly she really was warming up to him and even though he'd want nothing more than to take her as she was right in that moment, he knew not to push it. Settling his hands on either hips, she felt his warmth burn through the thin satin material of her nighty as she remained pressed up against his chest.

"What are you thinking?" he inquired when he noticed she had closed her eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. He felt her push back against his chest and he followed her lead in walking backwards towards the foot of the bed.

"I'm not." She spoke the truth without much thought, sighing as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. Ryuzaki felt the back of his legs hit the bed and Suki felt his hands slowly inch up her sides, taking the hem of her revealing garment higher, exposing even more of her creamy thighs. She groaned in protest, much to his dismay, but he politely left it at that.

"Did you wish to do some work?" the detective questioned his partner as she turned to face him, and he felt the blood rush to his face when he finally noticed the absence of any support in the ladies chest area and her delicate nipples that pierced against the thin fabric. Was it cold? He couldn't tell as his own body began heating up.

"No...I don't know." She mumbled frustrated, climbing around the detective and making herself comfortable on his bed, "Let's talk about the weather." She ran a hand through her long dark messy locks that cascaded down her back. Ryuzaki stood hunched over at the foot of the bed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Her actions were so puzzling at times.

"_Hot_, isn't it?" he started off, eyeing her curiously. She smiled brightly.

"Yes." She agreed, pulling a pillow into her lap, "Won't you join me?" she motioned to the spot next to her and without hesitation the detective took his place beside her, his knees pulled up to his chest like always. Suki pulled the laptop to her side, shutting it and placing it on the night table. Ryuzaki never took his eyes off her, because even though she smiled in his company there was a solemness present in her behavior.

"Sinclair." He spoke, trying to get her attention, she hummed that he had did just that, staring out straight in front of her, a far off look accompanied, "Is everything okay?" his tone laced with concern for the lady. She smiled sadly.

"I suppose, I'm just tired." She offered and he sighed, completely unconvinced, but she was quick to change the topic, "I thought of you..." she began and he looked at her surprised.

"Me?" he sought reassurance that he had understood correctly and she looked away as she felt a blush creep on her. She nodded yes and he felt a flutter deep in his gut, "Why?" he heard her muffle a small giggle, still unable to meet his gaze.

"Those _erotic thoughts_..." she began, his interest completely peaked, "...they were of you." She admitted, bringing the pillow up to her face in embarrassment, why was she telling him this? He smirked, pleased at her honesty and leaned over to her side, taking the edge of the pillow between his thumb and forefinger. She whined in protest as he tried to pry the pillow away from her face, but she put up a good fight.

"And tell me, what was I doing that got you so _worked up_?" he questioned further, she groaned into the pillow, "What was that?" he chuckled, finding her antics quite amusing. She peaked up at him over the edge of the pillow.

"You _kissed_ me." She whispered in a foreboding tone, as if it where the most sinful act she was referencing. Ryuzaki looked down at the lady for a moment to see if she was serious. After seeing her expression...she definitely was. The detective fell back onto the mattress, his audible haughty laugh filled the room. Suki huffed, now completely embarrassed as she watched her partner roll around the mattress, clutching his stomach, his head thrown back as he continued to laugh.

She groaned, "Stop it!" she whined, her face going redder the longer this carried on, but the detective still didn't cease his laughter. The lady huffed, climbing over the laughing detective, straddling his hips and then pressing a pillow over his face. She felt him shake underneath her for a few more seconds, his loud laughter muffled by the thick pillow and then it was quiet and he stopped moving beneath her, "L?" she felt herself start to panic, then felt her heart drop down her spine and implode when she felt two cold smooth hands slowly glide up her warm thighs, a soft moan escaping her lips, she lifted the pillow and was meet with Ryuzaki's dreamy gaze, a smirk pulled at his lips his hands settled on her hips.

"I didn't realise you got so worked up when we kissed and I've barely kissed you." He shot her a suggestive wink and she bit her lip.

"It wasn't just a kiss." She shot back defensively.

"No? What else?" he poked curiously and watched as guilt flashed across her face, but he could tell that she was somewhat pleased.

"It was..._intimate._" she spoke the last word in a low whisper he had deemed bewitching in nature.

"How so?" he inquired further, genuinely interested in what was getting her so riled up.

"You had me..." she hesitated for a moment, not sure if it were wise to share this with her partner, but after seeing the plea in his eyes to continue she swallowed her doubt, "...pinned beneath you, and...your hands explored every inch of my skin..." she stopped, feeling her loins throb as her mind replayed her earlier fantasy, "...your hands touched me in ways that felt sinful..." she trailed off, groaning at the pain of how tightly Ryuzaki had been grasping her hips, then bit her lip at the tortured look he had on his face. He had concluded that his hankering had began grinding her sweet spot down onto his aching groan without even realizing it. So he couldn't be mad at her for unknowingly provoking him. Only then did Suki realize what she had gotten herself into, she was straddling her partner, wearing nothing but a summer satin nighty and...

"Black panties." The detective voiced his observation, she followed his gaze to wear her sleep garment had rode up just enough for him to peak at what was under, "Did you have _alteriour_ motives for tonight?" he smirked up at the flustered brunette, his hands travelling up the curves of her torso and she bit back a moan, "_Don't_, let me hear you." He sat up, still holding his endearment in place, his hands resting in the arch of her back. She looked away, completely overwhelmed by the sensations of their intimate position. "Are you uncomfortable?" He brought his hand to her cheek, silently encouraging her to meet his gaze, "Just tell me what you're feeling. We can stop." He suggested, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, it was still important that she was okay with everything, that she wanted it as well.

"I'm just..." she began, finding it difficult to describe exactly what she was feeling, "...overwhelmed." she finally settled on that explanation and he hummed thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, we should go _slower_." He voiced his thought and she looked up at him confused.

"_We? Slower?_ Where do you think we're going?" she spoke up, a pang shooting through his chest, "I mean, I don't even know what's happening." She mumbled more to herself, lowering her head once again. She was right, where did he think they were going? Even though to Ryuzaki his intentions were clear, he'd never properly narrated any of it to her and by now he'd realized that Suki herself wasn't sure what to do or even how they had gotten here and perhaps it was his fault for not taking more responsibility. He sighed heavily, bringing his hand up to stroke her head as she leaned it on his shoulder.

"_I like you_." He began, deciding that was a good way to start and after she sighed in his hold he continued without much thought about what he was saying, "Please understand when I say that I hope you grow into liking the idea of staying with me, because if I win this bet...I'm not letting you go easily." He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to say, because even though he really didn't want to upset her he was sure the necessary truth he was giving her would somehow, "I don't get attached to people, but I've already grown so fond of you. That's why I don't look forward to parting ways." He finished off, his hold still firm around the girl in his arms.

"I don't know if I can give up my freedom, L." She spoke sadly and the detective felt a slight hollowness at her words, but accepted it as her answer...for now.

And yet again, his endearment had rejected him a third time, this time knowingly so.


End file.
